Roommate: La promesa
by love stories on my mind
Summary: Desde que tiene memoria, Atem prometió volverse a encontrar con su amiga de la infancia "A" después de que el fuera obligado a estudiar en el extranjero y ahora que ha vuelto después de 15 años y por culpa de su madre tendrá que vivir en el departamento de una chica no tan amigable y sus amigos. ¿Encontrara a "A"? -En pausa hasta el 12 de diciembre-
1. Volviendo a Domino

**Hola mis amores! Esta es mi segunda historia de Yu-Gi-Oh! sean gentiles conmigo… esta es una pequeña introducción a la historia a ver que les parece c: Esta era una de las muchas historias que he creado que no son fanfics pero quise adaptarla con los personajes del anime c; espero les guste. Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Atem**

_Abril… un mes que en lo personal me encantaba cuando era pequeño. Las flores comienzan a lucir su belleza, las temporadas de lluvia llegan refrescando el día y la noche. En aquellos días me encantaba ir al parque Domino que quedaba muy lejos de casa… me gustaba apreciar el rocío y escuchar los primeros cantos de las aves. Si, era un niño extraño._

_Mi padre Alexander Mutou un famoso arqueólogo murió cuando mi madre Verónica Smith me estaba esperando, ella es una famosa propietaria de varias cadenas de tiendas de ropa. Mi madre me puso ese nombre ya que fue el último descubrimiento de mi padre antes de que contrajera un extraña enfermedad que obtuvo en una investigación. Mi madre nunca ha sido de esas mujeres cariñosas ni las que pasan tiempo con sus hijos, ella era… bueno digamos que era muy trabajadora y siempre mantenía en alto su empresa._

_Solo ha existido una mujer en mi vida que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y sintiera ese calor al que le llaman amor, se trata de una vieja amiga de la cual no recuerdo su nombre pero solo se que empezaba con "A", por el momento la llamare de esa manera._

_Recuerdo que "A" tenia unos preciosos ojos azules que eran objeto de burla y su corto cabello castaño que se me asemejaba mucho con el chocolate._

_Ambos nos conocimos por nuestros objetos de burla, como dije antes… los niños se burlaban de sus ojos y cuando se trataba de mí… se burlaban de mi extraño cabello tricolor._

_**Esta es mi historia… **_

* * *

En una bella mañana en Domino exactamente en el aeropuerto local se encontraba un joven de cabello tricolor con unas gafas negras y bien vestido en la entrada del lugar junto con su maleta.

-Hogar dulce hogar- susurro.

Miro su reloj que le indicaba que eran exactamente las 10:00 am.

-De nuevo tarde… nada ha cambiado- se dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y detenía un taxi.

Una vez adentro ordeno llevarlo a cierta dirección. Por cada metro que daba el taxi el chico se quedaba mas asombrado sobre la cuidad, parecía que había cambiado bastante desde que él se fue.

-¿Es usted algún socio de Verónica Smith?- pregunto el chofer sin mirarlo.

El chico se quedo impresionado por la pregunta lo que causo que bajara un poco sus gafas.

-¿Cómo es que sabe que nos dirigimos a su residencia?- pregunto incomodo.

-Simple, solo ella vive en una colina y precisamente en esa calle- respondió mientras el joven volvía a acomodarse sus lentes y se sentaba.

-Veo que Domino aun sigue siendo una ciudad pequeña- dio una pequeña risa.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto confundido.

- Solo conduzca- ordeno mientras seguía observando el paisaje.

El viaje duro aproximadamente diez minutos que para el se le hicieron eternos. En el fondo le aterraba lo que pudiera pasar, solo faltaba poco para llegar. El no recordaba que aquella mansión estaba localizada en una colina lo que hizo que se pusiera mas nervioso.

-Llegamos señor- detuvo el vehículo enfrente de una mansión.

-¿Pero que?- lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Son cincuenta con…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el joven le dio un billete de cien abajando rápidamente del taxi junto con su maleta.

-Niño raro- se dijo el taxista antes de retirarse.

Una vez mas él estaba enfrente de esa mansión… los recuerdos de aquellas aventuras dentro de esa casa volvieron en un instante. No perdió mas tiempo así que tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia aquella mansión que le pertenecía a Verónica Smith.

-¡Señorito Atem es un gusto tenerlo de regreso!-grito una mucama de edad quien ya lo esperaba en la entrada.

El chico la detuvo con una mano y después se quito los lentes revelando sus ojos violetas.

-También es un gusto verte Lu- respondió sin ganas.

-¿Lu?... Ya le dije que mi nombre es Lucrecia.

-Para mi siempre serás Lu.

-Si desde pequeño me decía así si lo permitiré ahora en adelante.

-¿Podrías decirle a mi madre que ya estoy aquí?

-No hay necesidad ella esta esperándote en la sala, pasa querido- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a aquel joven llamado Atem.

El tricolor dejo su maleta en la entrada pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se la llevaría a su cuarto. Respiro hondo y deseo que todo fuera bien, entro a aquella mansión paso por los largos pasillos para al fin llegar a la sala donde lo esperaba Verónica.

-¿Madre?- la llamo al ver a una mujer de espaldas viendo el fuego de la chimenea.

-Acércate Atem- le indico con su mano.

La sala no tenia ninguna luz encendida, solo se alumbraba con la chimenea mientras las cortinas estaban cerradas. El joven se acercó hasta aquella mujer hasta tenerla enfrente. No era tan joven pero tampoco vieja, era rubia de ojos violetas, se podían apreciar algunas arrugas en su bello rostro pero no todo lo bello es alegre ya que esta no expresaba ningún signo de alegría… su rostro era muy frio.

-Atem… 15 años- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si madre… 15 años han pasado desde que me fui- respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo.

La escena era poco conmovedora ya que ninguno de los dos se abrazaban con amor si no por compromiso o mas bien solo por bienvenida.

-Haz crecido- dijo al separarse de el –Ahora eres igual de alto que tu padre.

Atem le llevaba a sui madre menos de media cabeza, ella al igual que el era alta a comparación de la estatura promedio de las mujeres de Domino.

-¿Cómo te fue en Londres?- pregunto mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

El chico solo miro el fuego, recargo su cabeza en su puño y respiro hondo.

-Agotador… extrañaba mi vida en Domino- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Pero me mandabas cartas ¿No te vasto con eso?

-No me refiero a mi vida contigo… me refiero a mi vida fuera de la casa.

-Querido si tu no tenias vida fuera de la casa- dijo riendo.

Atem la miro con molestia.

-¿Y que me dices de "A"'?- reto a su madre.

-¿Quién es ese "A"?- pregunto molesta.

-No finjas… era aquella niña que solía ser mi única amiga- le recordó.

-Ah esa… olvídala hijo- respondió mientras se levantaba.

-¡Ella era mi única amiga!- le grito mientras él también se levantaba.

-Atem, ahora tienes amigos que son de tu nivel… ya deja de quejarte- se detuvo dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-Como digas… - se puso de nuevo sus gafas –Iré a caminar… llegare para la hora del almuerzo.

-Te estaré esperando… llévate mi auto- se volteo para verlo para darle sus llaves mientras este asistía y se iba.

El tricolor trato de acordarse el camino hacia la cochera… después de abrir y cerrar puertas la encontró. Al entrar vio que había cuatro autos y al apretar un botón un Mercedes Benz blanco encendió sus luces indicando que ese era el auto.

Al entrar se asombro por el auto de su madre ya que cuando él estaba en el extranjero solo manejaba un Jetta sencillo ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención.

-Veamos… ¿Qué tipo de música escuchara la grandiosa Verónica Smith?- se pregunto mientras encendía la estéreo.

_Sigo estando aquí _

_De nuevo un escenario y de nuevo yo _

_Sigo estando aquí _

_Porque ahora tu camino va en mi dirección…_

-¡Ahh no este tipo de canciones no!- dijo mientras trataba de apagar la estéreo pero esta no se apagaba con el botón de encendido -¡Demonios! Tendré que dejarla… pero le bajare lo bastante para no escucharla.

Dicho y hecho el chico le bajo el volumen pero no lo suficiente ya que aun se escuchaba parte de la canción. Encendió el auto y se dispuso irse a ver que tanto había cambiado la cuidad durante todo ese tiempo.

_En mi maleta sólo queda ausencia _

_Tu poesía me pidió volver _

_Marcharme ha sido toda una experiencia _

_Y ya lo sé…_

El día era perfecto, el aire era fresco, el sol no estaba tan fuerte y las calles de Domino estaban tranquilas.

-Veamos… no recuerdo que esto fuera así- se estaciono al ver que las calles ya no eran igual que hace 15 años.

Resignado decidió seguir adelante hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad.

-Me rindo… no se a donde voy- golpeo su frente con el volante y después miro el parque –Aunque… esto no ha cambiado en nada.

_Yo jamás _

_Dejé de quererte a ti _

_Yo jamás, _

_Pude negarme a ti… _

_Jamás abandoné…_

El tricolor miro el estéreo he hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-¡Oh basta ya! ¡Demasiadas cursilerías! Veamos… y si le dejo apretando el botón de encendido- intento y para su suerte la estéreo se apagó y después de celebrar bajo para sentarse un poco en el parque.

Las hojas de los arboles lo relajaron un poco, estar lejos de casa era realmente divertido pero la nostalgia siempre ganaba, en especial el recuerdo de cierta niña quien lo atormentaba hace varios años. Cerro sus ojos y dejo correr los pocos recuerdos dulces que le quedaban en su viejo Domino.

_**Flashback**_

_El pequeño Atem se encontraba sentado en el césped junto con una pequeña de cabello corto y castaño._

_-¿Te iras?- pregunto mientras acomodaba su vestido amarrillo._

_-Cuando Verónica decide algo jamás cambiara de opinión- respondió enojado._

_El silencio los invadió pero la pequeña niña tomo la mano de su amigo causando que este se sonrojara y la mirara sorprendido._

_-Mi mamá dice que cuando alguien muy querido se va puedes esperarlo y si tu destino es con esa persona volverá y si no…- se sonrojo y soltó rápidamente la mano del niño._

_-¿Y si no que?- pregunto impaciente._

_-Olvide lo que seguía- se tapo su carita._

_Ambos niños comenzaron a reírse y después fue el niño quien rompió el silencio._

_-¿Me esperaras o te conseguirás otro amigo?- pregunto mientras se rascaba lña nuca._

_-Yo… te voy a esperar- cont6esto sonriente._

_-¿Lo juras?- levanto su meñique._

_-Lo juro- junto su meñique con el de el._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Cómo te habrá ido en estos años?- se pregunto mientras abría sus ojos y miraba las hojas de los arboles moverse.

-¡Detente ahí!- grito una chica captando la atención de los demás.

Atem rápidamente busco de donde provenía ese grito y puso ver una chica de cabellos castaños un poco largos corriendo tras un chico.

-¡¿Con que no lo vas a hacer eh?!- grito para después lanzarse hacia el y caer juntos mientras las personas que pasaban los veían asustados.

-"Que mujer"- pensó impresionado mientras se levantaba para ver de cerca a la chica.

-¡Dámelo!- grito mientras le arrebataba un bolso al joven quien estaba tendido en el piso mientras ella tenia un pie encima de su espalda mientras se escuchaba a la gente aplaudir y elogiarla.

Atem no había visto una chica así… era violenta y extraña pero sabia defenderse sola. Al acercarse pudo ver que esta tenía cierto parecido a aquella niña pero al verla de perfil pudo ver que sus ojos eran cafés y no azules. Daba igual de que forma era ella, para él era muy atractiva.

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?- pregunto el tricolor sonriendo.

La chica lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Ya no, gracias… si me permites debo retirarme- respondió mientras le quitaba su pie al ladrón.

-Si gusta puedo llevarla a casa- se ofreció caballerosamente.

-¿Crees que nací ayer? Las chicas no deben aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos.

-Mi nombre es Atem Mutou, ahora no soy un desconocido.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Quete espero que seamos amigos.

-¿Quete? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Si… me llamo Que te importa- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Oiga sea una dama y acepte mi invitación!- le grito.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en llevarme si ni te conozco? ¿Qué tal si tienes otros planes conmigo?- pregunto pero al no tener una respuesta de este siguió caminando.

-Yo decía porque puede estar asustada…- susurro mientras esta se detenía.

-Bueno… ¿Atem? Agradezco mucho tu gentileza, no hay muchos hombres como tu pero puedo cuidarme sola- le sonrió –Que tengas una buena tarde- se despidió mientras se perdía entre la gente.

-"¿Acaso será bipolar?"- se pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su auto.

Mientras tanto aquella chica se encontraba caminando mientras pensaba otra vez las cosas.

-¡Demonios! no debí ser tan grosera… todo por tu culpa- se detuvo y miro el cielo azul pero después negó con la cabeza sus pensamientos -Bueno espero no volverme a encontrar a ese chico de cabello extraño- se dijo así misma mientras se dirigía a su hogar.

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusto? :c bueno como dije esto es una pequeña introducción si veo que van bien las cosas la continuare pronto pero debo aclarar algo… esta será una historia mas corta que "El amor a través de los años" planeo que esta sea min. 15 capítulos y claro aun cuando todavía no acabe con esta historia publicare capítulos de la segunda temporada c; no se preocupen no tardare muchos días en actualizar cada una pero eso si… como dije antes tomare un descanso para moldear mejor la segunda temporada y escribo esto para entretenerme c; Dejen su review con su opinión de esta nueva historia! Ustedes deciden si habrá próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	2. Un nuevo hogar

**Holas mis amores! Bueno mi paisanita junto a otros amores me alentaron a seguir la historia y se los agradezco muchotototote c: bueno les explicare algo que olvide comentar en el capitulo pasado XD al empezar cada capitulo un personaje narrara sucesos en los que estuvieron presentes y es como una introducción o explicación de algunas cosas de la historia. Bueno… Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Lucrecia**

_Desde hace mas de veinte años trabajo para la familia Smith llamada anteriormente Mutou. Muchos creerán que la señora Verónica es una persona sin corazón pero ella realmente no siempre fue así… no desde la muerte del señor Alexander._

_Ambos señores tuvieron una relación muy hermosa, cada vez que el señor se iba a alguna nueva expedición, la señora Verónica le escribía cartas. Un día nos llego una diciendo que habían descubierto la tumba del príncipe Atem hijo del faraón Aknamkanon... no sabíamos que después de esa carta las cosas se pondrían mal._

_Unos días después la señora descubrió que estaban esperando a su primer hijo así que le mando una carta con la muy hermosa noticia pero pasaron días que se convirtieron semanas hasta llegar el mes, la pobre se encontraba desesperada mientras que el segundo mes de embarazo comenzaba a notarse haciendo que luciera un poco gorda._

_Un antiguo compañero de el llego el mismo día en que se cumplió el tercer mes de embarazo y nos entrego un papel donde el señor Alexander nos explicaba sobre su horrible enfermedad y en cuanto le entregaran el mensaje significaría que estaba __**muerto**__…_

_No recuerdo muy bien el contenido de la carta pero decía que estaba muy feliz de que estuvieran esperando a su primogénito y que su ultimo deseo es que si él bebe resulta ser una pequeña niña la llamaran Violeta como una colección de la señora donde ambos se conocieron. Y si se trataba de un varón… que se llamara Atem como su ultimo descubrimiento. La señora Verónica jamás se recupero después de eso aunque yo pensé que lo haría con el nacimiento del bebé pero me equivoque._

_Pobre señorito tantos años de frialdad…esperando a que su madre algún día le diga un te amo o le muestre su cariño. Puedo jurar que el aun espera eso y algo mas._

_**Esperar el amor no es delito ni pecado.**_

* * *

Una semana después de la llegada de la llegada de Atem, este comenzó a trabajar como vicepresidente de la compañía de Verónica llamada "Verona's Dreams". Su relación con su madre no había mejorado mucho pero tampoco había empeorado ya que realmente no se encontraban mucho durante el día.

En un día común y corriente ambos pudieron coincidir de tiempo para comer juntos en casa. Aunque uno estuviera frente al otro en aquella mesa no cruzaban palabras.

-¿Más crema señora?- pregunto Lucrecia.

-No gracias…- respondió.

Antes de que le preguntara a Atem este la detuvo con su mano y negó con su cabeza. En cuanto Lucrecia se retiro fue Verónica quien rompió el silencio.

-Llamo tu novia…- dijo mientras dejaba de comer.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sin algún interés.

-Me pregunto si estabas conmigo.

-¿Y le dijiste…?- le indico que continuara con la mano.

-No… le dije que estabas en la ciudad pero conmigo no- volvió a comer pero después dejo su cuchara caer sobre el plato -¿Cuándo vas a decirme que se van a casar?

-Yo no dije que nos íbamos a casar- respondió de mala gana.

-Pues ella me dijo que te fuiste sin avisar ¿Acaso la dejaste con cierto compromiso?- se levanto recargándose en la mesa.

-¿A que tipo de "compromiso te refieres?- pregunto mientras él también se levantaba.

-¡No seas tonto Atem! ¡Me refiero que la dejaste embarazada!- respondió mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella siempre habla que se quiere casar conmigo!

-¡Pues no te creo! ¡Y te harás responsable de esa criatura!

-¡Entiende que yo no la embarace! ¡Estas neurótica!- ahora fue el quien golpeo la mesa -¡No tienes pruebas que ella lo esta!- la señalo con su dedo.

-¡No las tengo pero tu regreso tan repentino me lo demuestra!- respondió mientras tomaba parte del mantel.

-¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Estoy harto!- grito para después irse trotando del lugar.

-¡Y te casaras con ella!- grito mientras jalaba el mantel causando que los platos de porcelana cayeran al suelo.

-¡Señora tranquilícese!- grito asustada Lucrecia.

-¡Comunícame con la señorita Margott!- le ordeno mientras la señora salía corriendo por el teléfono.

Mientras tanto Atem cerró fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto mientras sostenía fuertemente su celular.

-Estoy harto… harto de mi vida- dijo mientras se le salía una lagrima –Debo irme de aquí… si me quedo mi madre se pondrá mal- empezó a teclear rápidamente en su celular.

_**Búsqueda: Departamentos disponibles, Domino.**_

Se acostó en su cama mientras los resultados aparecían.

-Solo cuatro resultados… me sirven y bastante- se levanto rápidamente, tomo sus lentes y fue a la cochera por el auto que su madre le había regalado, se trataba de ese mercedes blanco que le presto en su regreso.

La primera parada fue en un edificio descuidado ubicado en una zona peligrosa en la ciudad. En cuanto llego ni siquiera salió del auto ya que odio el lugar.

-Vayamos a la segunda opción… bueno es una casa pero no hay problema- tomo su celular e inmediatamente fue hacia ahí.

Ahora se trataba de una zona residencial donde se veía muy agradable para vivir en familia. Cuando estaba buscando la casa observo que todas eran muy grandes y hermosas.

-Espero que la casa sea algo así…- se dijo pero al llegar vio que no era lo que esperaba ya que era pequeña pero bien cuidada.

Estaciono su auto y camino hasta la entrada al llegar toco delicadamente la puerta. Una señora con ojeras y muy despeinada le abrió la puerta.

-¿Viene a lo del cuarto verdad?- pregunto mientras bostezaba.

-Bueno… yo solo- decidió guardar silencio ya que unos niños se asomaron.

-Mami… ¿El será la niñera?- pregunto un niño.

-Es muy bonito- respondió una niña más pequeña.

-Si se queda lo será ahora vayan adentro- ordeno de forma grosera.

En cuanto se quedaron nuevamente solos Atem no sabia que decir para poder escaparse de la situación.

-Le debo una disculpa… pensé que se trataba de la casa de mi abuela- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-No importa ahora largo de aquí- dijo muy calmada mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-"¿Por qué siempre me toca convivir con mujeres groseras?"- pensó molesto mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Una vez de nuevo adentro tomo su celular y negó rápidamente la tercera opción ya qque se trataba de otra casa.

-¡Odio el buscador! ¡Puse departamentos y me pone casas!- se dio asi mismo un manotazo –Bueno espero que esta sea mi salvación…- dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y se dirigía a la ultima opción.

Tardo un poco en llegar pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de un edificio muy moderno que estaba cerca del trabajo.

-Creo que esto es para mi…- dijo mientras se asomaba dentro del auto –Veamos que tiene en la descripción- tomo su celular y le dio click en el link.

"_Se busca rommie para amplio departamento"_

_Características: El departamento cuenta con 4 dormitorios, sala, cocina, dos baños completos y medio baño._

_Información: El edificio se encuentra ubicado en la zona laboral principal de Domino en el edificio 1452, ultimo piso, numero 30-A._

_*En el departamento ya consta de tres personas (dos mujeres y un hombre), buscamos el cuarto habitante. Somos muy amigables, excepto la dueña pero no notara su presencia._

_*Se recomienda ser muy muy alegre, atractivo y limpio si no se las vera con ella._

_*Si esta interesado puede pasar para que se le aplique una pequeña entrevista y listo._

Una vez haber terminado de leer Atem no supo si reír o sentir pena por aquella alma que escribió eso.

-Aunque es una muy extraña descripción suena interesante- bajo del auto y entro al muy bonito edificio.

La recepción era muy amplia dejando ver el primer departamento pero según la descripción se trataba del último piso así que entro al elevador y apretó el penúltimo botón ya que el último se trataba de la azotea.

Mientras el elevador avanzaba lentamente sus nervios aparecieron. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, podría tratarse de un capricho pero al mismo tiempo el quería dejar en paz a su madre por un tiempo. La pobre estaba muy estresada y si desaparecía se tranquilizaría un poco pero solo había un pequeño detalle… su novia.

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ese detalle? ¿Por qué no había terminado con ella cuando él se fue de Londres? Antes de que el tratara de encontrar una respuesta un sonido que provenía del elevador le indico que había llegado al ultimo piso.

-Muy bien aquí vamos- se dijo mientras salía del elevador, vio dos puertas una frente a otra con diferentes números –Muy bien… numero 30- se trataban de la puerta izquierda.

Con paso firme se acercó a ella y la toco delicadamente, espero unos minutos pero no tuvo respuesta. Nuevamente volvió a tocar pero esta vez se escucharon unos pasos y enseguida una rubia de ojos violetas abrió la puerta.

-Buenas…- saludo Atem pero esta lo interrumpió.

-¡Gracias a dios alguien quien tiene la descripción que le puse a la pagina!- grito muy feliz pero al ver la cara confusa del tricolor detuvo su festejo –Perdona, mi nombre es Mai Valentine ¿Vienes a informarte acerca del departamento?- pregunto mientras este asistió con la cabeza –Pasa- le abrió la puerta.

El departamento si era realmente amplio, todas las paredes eran blancas mientras que la cara del edificio era una ventana enorme que iluminaba completamente el departamento. En medio del departamento había un juego de sillones blancos largos y en medio una pantalla plana. De lado izquierdo estaba la cocina la cual estaba muy bien equipada pero él no la tendría que usar ya que no sabia cocinar. Del otro lado estaban las cuatro habitaciones que parecían no ser muy grandes pero eran perfectas.

-¿Tu eres la dueña?- pregunto mientras seguía observando el lugar.

La rubia solo comenzó a reírse y después golpeo la espalda del chico.

-¡No! ¡Yo solo soy amiga de ella!- respondió.

-¿Podría hablar con ella?- pregunto.

-¡Tranquilo tigre!- le puso una mano frente a su cara –Debo hacerte una pequeña entrevista para saber quien eres.

Atem lo pensó dos veces y después acepto.

-Muy bien toma asiento- le indico que se sentara en uno de los sillones.

La rubia fue por una libreta y pluma y se sentó enfrente de él.

-¿Nombre?- comenzó a preguntar.

-Atem Mutou- respondió.

-¿Edad?

-21 años.

-¿Hermanos?

-Hijo único.

-¿Familia?

-Solo mi madre.

-Nombre…

-Verónica.

-¿Apellidos?

-Confidencial.

-¿Tipo de sangre?

-¿Es necesario?

-La dueña quiere saberlo.

-Si no me equivoco O positivo.

-¿Trabajo?

-Vicepresidente en… ¿una empresa?

-Suficiente- cerro el cuaderno –Es hora de llamar a la dueña- saco su celular.

-¡Espera! No me has preguntado si estoy interesado- dijo mientras empezaba a dudar.

-Perdóname… ¿Estas interesado ahora?- pregunto sonriendo.

Atem se levanto y miro por la ventana la carretera.

-"Si me quedo Verónica se sentirá mas relajada y también podre buscar a "A""- pensó con una sonrisa –"Pero… si no acepto esto y me quedo con ella los problemas crecerán y me obligara a casarme por una causa inexistente".

-Llámala- le ordeno el tricolor siendo a entender que aceptaba.

La rubia lo obedeció y llamo a la dueña del departamento.

-La pondré en alta voz espero que me perdones si dice algo indebido- le advirtió causando una pequeña risa.

_-¿Hola?-_ contesto la chica.

-Bueno… no se como decirte esto querida- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Atem.

_-¡No me digas que ese tonto quemo la cocina!-_ grito asustada.

-No no para nada de echo él no ha regresado desde que tu te fuiste pero en fin quería decirte que tenemos un posible inquilino- respondió muy alegre.

_-¿Se ve presentable?- _pregunto sin emoción.

-Claro que si además es muy guapo- le giño un ojo a Atem quien se sonrojo.

_-No lo quiero ahí- _dijo muy seca.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Estas loca?!- le grito al teléfono mientras Atem comenzaba a asustarse.

_-No quiero que lo andes acosando y peor aun… no quiero que un chico guapo vea como amanezco todos los días- _dijo bromeando.

-No te preocupes tu puedes arreglarte antes de verlo o podrías usar cierto uniforme…- uso su tono amenazador.

_-Ni te atrev… ¿Estoy en alta voz verdad?-_ al preguntar Mai se puso nerviosa y miro a Atem quien le indico que tomara el teléfono _-¡Valentine! Bueno… da igual ya, dile al interesado o si me escucha que por favor tome nota._

Atem rápidamente tomo su celular para empezar a anotar mientras la dueña comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

_-No tendrá que pagarme renta ya que el departamento es mio lo que si nos apoyara económicamente será en los pagos de aquí lo que seria luz, agua, etc.- _comenzó a explicarle _–Mañana es mi día libre así que si quiere estar al tanto conmigo que se presente mañana mismo._

-¿Y si me quiero mudar mañana mismo?- le susurro a la rubia.

_-Escuche eso… bueno presentase mañana temprano con sus pertenencias no hay necesidad de que yo lo apruebe ya que mi compañera quedo en llamarme si usted era el indicado y créame que ya hemos tenido bastantes candidatos-_ trato de reír pero al parecer no pudo.

-De acuerdo señorita, ¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor?- pregunto Atem mientras guardaba su celular.

_-Mil disculpas pero estoy trabajando pero con gusto me presentare mañana y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver el departamento, hasta mañana- _colgó.

-¡Vaya al fin una mujer educada!- se dijo así mismo.

-¿Entonces te quedaras?- preguntó la rubia mientras hacia un puchero.

-Si… estoy decidido más que nunca- respondió rápidamente –Podría decirse que estoy escapando de casa.

-Te comprendo…- tuvo una pequeña pausa -Bueno entonces te veo mañana para que conozcas a la señorita amargada- bromeo mientras le daba la mano.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana- se despidió mientras se dirigía a la salida y cerraba la puerta.

**Mansión de Verónica horas después.**

Atem se encontraba empacando lo poco que había sacado, quería irse de esa casa lo mas rápido posible pero no seria posible hasta mañana.

-Bueno… creo que he terminado- dijo satisfecho –Es extraño ya que nunca use el closet.

Miro un largo closet que estaba enfrente de él, al abrirlo vio que estaba vacío pero había algo que sobresalía en la repisa mas alta. Gracias a su estatura pudo alcanzarla rápidamente.

-¿Un álbum?- se pregunto mientras sostenía el objeto lleno de polvo.

Soplo en el para confirmar su sospecha, era un álbum muy viejo. Al abrirlo solo vio fotos de él y Lucrecia cocinando, jugando, contando cuentos, etc. Pero no había alguna de el con Verónica cosa que no se le hizo fuera de lo común. Al sentarse para ver mejor el álbum llego a las últimas páginas donde había una foto rota por la mitad donde salía el junto a su madre quien lo tomaba de los hombros mientras sonreía para la foto.

-¿Acaso Verónica sonríe?- se pregunto –Al diablo con eso… mi duda es ¿Qué había en la otra parte de la foto? No recuerdo habérmela tomado.

Dejo la duda atrás y continuo hojeando, la siguiente pagina tenia fotos de el con una pequeña niña jugando, abrazados, el empujándola de un columpio… se trataba de "A". Abrazo con fuerza el álbum mientras suspiraba.

-"Te dije que te buscaría al llegar y eso hare"- pensó mientras se levantaba y guardaba el álbum en la maleta.

Se quito su camina y se dejo caer en su cama, mañana seria un día pesado pero ya todo estaba planeado, faltaría al trabajo ya que no es necesario ir a diario, acomodaría sus cosas y después esperaría la llamada de su novia para terminar con ella. Cerró sus ojos para recuperar fuerzas.

**Al día siguiente…**

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 am y Atem aun no se levantaba así que Verónica mando a Lucrecia a levantar a su hijo.

-Señorito Atem…- toco la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta –Ábrame por favor…- pidió dulcemente pero aun así el chico se reusaba a abrir.

Después de esperar unos minutos pensó que tal vez esta podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para que Verónica hablara con su hijo.

-¡Señora! ¡Su hijo no me quiere abrir!- le grito a la rubia quien no tardo en subir.

-Tan sencillo que es hacer esto…- giro de la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Para sorpresa de ambas Atem no estaba ahí ni sus pocas pertenencias que tenia en su cómoda. Solo había una nota en la cama de este.

-No… no otra vez- susurro Lucrecia.

Verónica no mostro ningún signo de sorpresa así que se acercó a la nota que había dejado Atem y la leyó en voz alta.

_Querida Madre, te dejo para evitar más peleas y preocupaciones. No te preocupes, no abandonare el puesto que me diste, seré responsable. Te llamare cuando pueda ya que no creo encontrarte en la empresa y si llama tu no embarazada favorita dile que se comunique conmigo. Dile a Lu que la aprecio mucho y que a ella también la llamare después. Iré a visitarte en mis días de descanso._

_Te quiere tu hijo, Atem._

-¿A donde se fue?- pregunto preocupada Lucrecia.

-No lo se- arrugo el papel y salió de la habitación furiosa.

-Dios mio cuida mucho de mi Atem- dijo en voz baja mientras seguía a la mujer.

Mientras tanto Atem se encontraba conduciendo mientras ponía a todo volumen la música y disfrutaba de su libertad.

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

-Muy bien es hora de comenzar de Nuevo y buscar a "A"- dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad y se alejaba de la mansión de su madre.

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

Lo que Atem no sabia es que tal vez Verónica no le importo mucho el hecho que se fuera ya que ya tenia planeado algo mas importante para el y seria mas fácil estando el solo, su madre había invitado la noche anterior a la novia y el mejor amigo de su hijo a pasar unos días con el para poder planear un posible compromiso.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno principalmente tengo que admitir que tuve que publicar este capitulo ya que no creo poderlo hacer después :c comenzare con los exámenes la próxima semana y tendré que aplicarme. ¡Dejen su opinión en su review y gracias por leer esto! ¡Nos vemos el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. Quete, una chica bipolar

**Hola mis amores! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y gracias por decir que les gusta mucho esto hace alegrarme mas :D veo que les gusto la actitud del señorito Atem al imaginar su actitud… ¡juro que no era asi! D: pero me alegro que cambio todo a ultima hora c; gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, aun no termino los exámenes pero escribir me relaja un poco y aprovecho el poco tiempo libre que tengo por el momento, bueno… Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Mai**

_¿Quieren que les diga como es mi mejor amiga? Bueno… no es la mejor mujer del mundo pero siempre me ha dado mi lugar. Cuando era mas joven escape de los maltratos de casa pero no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir, es aquí donde ella apareció. Me pregunto si me encontraba bien, si tenia un lugar donde quedarme… después ya me encontraba compartiendo una cama con ella._

_Una persona normal me hubiera ayudado dejándome en un albergue o mínimo me hubiera dado dinero para un hotel… yo que se. Ella no es normal me dio la entrada a su hogar y me dejo convivir con ella por varios días y gracias al destino ya se han convertido en años. _

_Sé que al principio será un poco difícil convivir con ella pero al conocerla bien ya no la puedes sacar de tu vida. En mi caso… ella es mi salvadora y mi hermana perdida._

_**La frialdad es el reflejo de la ternura.**_

* * *

Ya había llegado el día en que llegaría el nuevo inquilino llamado Atem. Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en la sala de aquel departamento mientras tomaban café. Una gran cortina eléctrica de color crema tapaba aquella enorme ventana dejando un poco obscuro el lugar.

-¿Podrías decirme de nuevo la hora?- pregunto una.

-Ya son las 11:14 am- respondió la otra.

La que había preguntado se levanto y tomo sus llaves que estaban en la mesa de café.

-¿Pero a donde crees que vas?- volteo rápidamente su amiga quien tenia unas ojeras horribles y tenia su cabello recogido.

-Mai… si llega dile que en un momento regreso- volteo a verla –Iré a esconder mi… bueno uniforme, no quiero que lo vea hasta que sea el momento.

-¡Oh vamos querida no es para tanto! ¡Te ves muy linda con el!

-Me es muy vergonzoso… lo esconderé en la cajuela del auto.

-Como quieras… solamente te digo que es muy caballeroso y no le va a importar.

Al esperar una respuesta la rubia noto que su amiga ya se había ido.

-Patética…- susurro.

La rubia tomo su taza de café y se disponía a encender el televisor pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Ya llego?- pregunto un chico.

La rubia miro hacia atrás y vio a su rubio compañero con su mejor ropa.

-¿Pero que es eso que traes puesto?- se esforzó por no reírse.

El chico tenía puesto un traje y llevaba su cabello peinado hacia atrás.

-Bueno… jefita me dijo que me arreglara.

Mai comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-Ella no se refería a eso… ella quiso decir que no te presentaras en calzoncillos.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo andar en calzoncillos por la casa?!

-Bueno… nada pero es para que no asustes al nuevo.

En esos momentos se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Shhh debe ser el- le susurro la chica mientras se levantaba.

-Espero que no sea un presumido- susurro también este.

Mai se peino su cola de caballo, se acomodó su ropa y abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludo Atem.

-¡Buenos días querido! ¡Pasa, estas en casa!- tomo su maleta y la puso adentro.

El tricolor paso lentamente, su nuevo compañero lo vio y tosió un poco para hacerse notar.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame- volteo a verlo –Mi nombre es Atem Mutou, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano.

El chico miro la mano y después sonrió.

-Por favor el placer es mio, llámame Jonouchi soy el dueño del departamento.

Al escucharlo la rubia se dio un manotazo en la frente, no podía creer la estupidez que había dicho.

-¿Enserio? Bueno… cuando estabas en el teléfono tu voz se escuchaba algo femenina- respondió Atem sin alguna gracia.

-Es broma viejo, digamos que yo soy el hombre de la casa pero eso ya no lo será- le sonrió.

Atem le devolvió la sonrisa y soltó la mano de Jonouchi.

-¿Y donde esta la muy famosa dueña?- pregunto Atem sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Dijo que volvería en un momento- respondió Mai.

Atem encogió los hombros y miro la entrada.

-Debería esperarla afuera- propuso mientras miraba la puerta.

Mai rápidamente tomo sus llaves y las lanzo hacia la entrada topando con la puerta haciendo que quedaran un poco separadas de esta.

-¡Ah que tonta soy!- grito torpemente.

-No te preocupes yo iré por ellas- comento Atem mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

-"Tonta no debió haber echo eso, escapara"- pensó Jonouchi.

Al llegar hasta la puerta recogió las llaves pero rápidamente la puerta se abrió. Al levantarse su mirada quedaba a centímetros de la dueña del departamento.

-Tu…- susurro la chica.

Los ojos cafés penetraron los violetas del chico causando que ambos se quedaran inmóviles por unos segundo pero rápidamente fue Atem el que dio unos pasos atrás.

-¡Quete! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarnos de nuevo!- grito el chico fingiendo emoción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto esta.

-No es obvio, soy tu nuevo compañero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si sonabas diferente por teléfono!

-Yo dije lo mismo respecto a tus buenos modales…

-¡Hasta luego! ¡No te quiero ver!

-Tranquila Quete, primero se dan los buenos días- le negó con un dedo.

-¡No me salgas con esas estupideces!- grito furiosa.

-¡Querida tranquilízate!- Mai corrió hacia ella, la jalo y cerro la puerta.

-Si Quete tranquilízate- rio Atem mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Quete?- le pregunto Jonouchi confundido.

-¡Que te importa!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo Mai y la castaña.

-Ella me dijo que se llamaba así… y eso significa su nombre- le susurro el tricolor.

-¿Con que nuestra jefita no te ha revelado su nombre?- pregunto divertido el rubio mientras vio a las chicas sentarse.

Mai miro a los chicos y encogió los hombros sin saber que decir sobre la actitud de su mejor amiga. Tomo un brazo de la castaña y lo sacudió fuertemente mientras agudizaba su voz.

-¡Buenos días Atem! ¡Mi nombre es Tea Gardner!- dijo la rubia antes de que la chica le arrebatara su brazo.

-¿Tea eh?- pregunto Atem mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Si si lo admito, mi nombre es Tea- le dio la espalda.

-¡Vamos Quete date la vuelta!- le dijo Jonouchi y para su mala suerte la castaña lo miro macabramente.

-Tea es un nombre muy extraño… me recuerda al te helado- comento Atem con malicia.

-¡¿Y quien demonios te pregunto?!- se levanto para darle la cara.

-Solo di mi opinión- encogió los hombros.

-Pues Atem me suena a Atún.

-Eso no quedo mucho con este momento.

-Lose… no soy buena con las bromas- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-No hay problemas, mientras yo este aquí sufrirás bastante- respondió mientras sus compañeros se quedaban boquiabiertos.

-¡Tea querida, no quiso decir eso! ¡Por favor deja que se quede!- le rogo Mai mientras le jalaba su brazo.

-¡Salva tu vida viejo!- grito el rubio mientras se lanzaba al sillón.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- susurro Tea mientras apretaba los puños.

-Estas frito…- le susurro la rubia pero Atem no le importo el comentario.

-¡Tu cuarto es el ultimo a la derecha!- señalo la dirección- ¡Ah y bienvenido!- grito furiosa y se fue a su habitación la cual era la ultima a la izquierda.

El trio de nuevos compañeros se vieron entre si asustados.

-¡Vaya viejo la superaste en mil formas! ¡Bienvenido!- dijo el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro –Ahora si me disculpas iré a cambiarme.

Se retiro dejándolo con la rubia quien lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se podría decir que si…- respondió cortante.

-Debes ser el famoso pelo raro quien la molesto hace unos días atrás.

-¿Molestarla?- pregunto ofendido –Si yo la trate de ayudar y se porto muy grosera.

-Me da igual quien mintió o no, lo que importa es que te dejo vivir aquí y que seremos amigos- le guiño un ojo -¡Vamos ve a tu habitación y desempaca!- le paso su maleta.

-Gracias… Mai- dijo para después dirigirse a su habitación.

-"Ese guapote hará que Tea cambie"- pensó mientras sonreía.

**Mansión de Verónica**

La madre de Atem quien solo tenia un traje de baño, se encontraba afuera de la mansión exactamente en el patio trasero tomando el sol mientras observaba la piscina que estaba frente a ella.

-Señora… estoy preocupada- interrumpió Lucrecia.

-Cálmate, el esta bien- respondió mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol y ordenaba una sombrilla.

-Pero… él no es así- se atrevió a interrumpir de nuevo.

Verónica molesta se quito sus lentes y la miro molesta.

-Atem siempre ha sido así, como de costumbre, cuando llega tarde a algún lugar no me preocupe… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?

-Porque es su sangre…- respondió asustada.

-¿Mi sangre? Pues parece que a él no le gusta esa idea…- respondió mientras se volvía a acomodar.

Lucrecia solo se quedo parada mientras veía a la mujer relajarse.

-¿Ahora que me vas a preguntar?- pregunto pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Sabe porque se fue?- tomo ambas manos y se las puso a la altura de su corazón.

-Lo de evitar peleas solo fue mentira, en realidad se fue a buscar a su patética amiga de la infancia… esa que tanto llama "A"- respondió molesta.

-¿"A"? ¿Por qué no le dijo?- se le salió una lagrima pero en vez de una respuesta Verónica se quedo callada.

-¡¿Acaso querías que le dijera que su amiguita posiblemente este metros bajo tierra mientras los gusanos se la comen?!

-¡Señora! ¡No hable de la pobre niña de esa manera!- le contesto Lucrecia pero rápidamente se tapo la boca.

-No te la tapes, eres la única a quien le permito levantarme la voz…- se sentó mientras le quitaba las manos de su boca –Dejaremos que mi queridito hijo descubra por si mismo que su búsqueda fue en vano.

-Pero… esa niña- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escucho pasos.

-¡Señora Verónica! ¡La señorita Margott esta en el teléfono!- grito una mucama joven.

-Perdóname, estaba esperando esa llamada desde hace unas horas, con permiso- se levanto la mujer y se dirigió hacia la mucama.

-"Dios mio cuida mucho de Atem y por favor haz que las sospechas de la señora sean falsas… por favor que la pequeña este viva"- miro hacia el cielo.

**En esos mismos momentos en Londres**

En un lujoso cuarto de hotel a obscuras ya que era de noche se encontraba la ya muy famosa novia de Atem sentada en su cama con el teléfono.

_-¿Hola?-_ contesto Verónica.

-Buenos días señora Verónica, llamo para confirmarle nuestro regreso a Japón- respondió la chica.

_-Excelente querida, ya quiero ver la cara de mi hijo al verte- _comento sin alguna emoción.

-Yo también… yo también- tomo un mechón de su largo cabello y comenzó a jugar con el.

_-Estoy muy ocupada para seguir hablando… los esperare pacientemente, buenas noches- _termino de decir para después colgar dejando a la chica muda.

Al colgar el teléfono se acostó en su cama mientras veía las cortinas moverse por el viento de aquella noche. Con ambas manos toco su vientre y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Espero que mis sospechas sean falsas- dijo mientras dejaba una lagrima caer.

**Departamento de los chicos**

Atem ya había terminado de acomodar su ropa, solo faltaba acomodar sus cosas. Antes de empezar a sacarlas, alguien había tocado la puerta.

-Pase…- dijo sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Hola viejo, me mandaron a decirte que quieren hablar contigo…- hablo el rubio mientras miraba las cosas de su compañero.

-¿Sobre algo malo que hice?- pregunto aun dándole la espalda y sacando sus cosas.

-No no- negó rápidamente con la cabeza y manos –Creo que quieren que te presentes y nos veremos forzados a contarte nuestra historia y cosas así.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora.

Atem dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver al rubio.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos- respondió mientras le daba un golpe en su hombro.

Al salir de su cuarto seguido por el rubio, vio a ambas chicas sentadas en el sillón mas largo mientras hablaban.

-Vamos querida no estés molesta, él es gracioso…- comenzó a convencerla.

-Ya te dije que no estoy molesta además no pienso echarlo… nos hace bastante falta un cuarto habitante- cruzo sus brazos.

-Tea… ¿Por qué eres así?- pregunto mientras le tocaba un brazo.

-No lose, desde esa ocasión todo cambio para mí.

-Esa es la razón por la que te llaman "La flor de hielo"

-Estúpido apodo, solo porque así se llamaba la canción no sig….- no termino de hablar ya que vio a Atem e inmediatamente se levanto.

-Hola- saludo el chico con una mano mientras la otra la tenia en un bolsillo.

-Hola guapo- saludo muy contenta Mai.

-Que linda que me digas guapo desde temprano- respondió Jonouchi un poco celoso.

-No te lo dije a ti, le dije guapo a Atem.

-¡¿Y yo no soy guapo?!

-No, eres súper guapo… para una ciega- le saco la lengua.

-¡Te reto a que lo repitas!- le grito molesto mientras se sentaba.

-¡Y yo los reto a que se callen por favor!- interrumpió Tea.

-Vamos Quete deja que nuestra pareja favorita disfruten de su momento amoroso- interrumpió Atem con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Tu también cierra la boca y siéntate!- le ordeno pero el chico no se movía -¡¿Por qué no te mueves?!- le pregunto mientras se ponía roja del coraje.

-A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo modales y no hare nada hasta que me digas "por favor" de una forma calmada- dijo mientras reía.

LA pareja de rubios se vieron nerviosos y después miraron a la castaña quien cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo.

-Atem, ¿Querrías tomar asiento, por favor?- dijo muy forzada mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-¡A sus ordenes señorita!- respondió de una forma muy cómica mientras la obedecía.

Una vez los cuatro sentados la castaña se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno Atem, como ya sabes… mi nombre es Tea Gardner y yo soy la dueña de este departamento- se presento pero vio que Atem no parecía interesarle lo que estaba diciendo –Bueno, ahora Mai y Jonouchi te dirán por qué están aquí.

La castaña tomo asiento y Mai comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, yo vivía en una ciudad cercana de aquí y mi padre me maltrataba físicamente desde que murió mi madre… una noche decidí escapar de casa así que trate de salir por la puerta principal pero el me descubrió, pensé que moriría esa noche ya que sus golpes me hicieron sangrar- hizo una pausa y miro a Tea –Unas semanas después lo volví a intentar pero esta vez fue por la ventana y resulto así que tome el primer autobús que encontré- se le salió una lagrima pero la castaña se la limpio con su mano causándole impresión a Atem –En cuanto llegue a domino mi energía termino y caí afuera de este edificio pero cierta castaña me dio refugio… ya han pasado dos años desde que ocurrió eso y siempre le estaré agradecida.

-Wow, Quete eres tan…tan…- Atem no encontraba palabras.

-Ahórratelas por favor- bajo la cabeza para no mostrarle su sonrojo.

-¡Es hora de la gran historia del gran Jonouchi- interrumpió el momento –Debido a que mi padre era alcohólico y mi madre se llevo a mi hermana menor lejos de domino tuve que salir de esa casa pero como tampoco tenia algún lugar donde vivir fui pidiendo refugio en casa en casa hasta que caí enfermo de una horrible pulmonía, me desmaye enfrente de un centro comercial y al despertar descubrí que Tea se hizo pasar por mi hermana, se hizo cargo de los gastos y por ultimo me trajo a su departamento.

-¿Entonces eres como la hada madrina de todos?- pregunto sarcásticamente el tricolor.

-Bueno, Mai se veía realmente mal y en el caso de Jonouchi nadie fue para ayudarlo y llevarlo a un hospital… no podía dejarlo ahí solo entonces cuando descubrí que nadie vendría por el decidí darle uno de los cuartos disponibles que usábamos como bodega.

-¿Y como conseguiste este departamento?- comenzó a interrogarla.

-Me lo dejaron mis padres…- respondió rápidamente.

-¡Hey Atem! Cuéntanos como es que llegaste hasta aquí- dijo Jonouchi.

-Al igual que ustedes escape de casa pero aun no me siento en mucha confianza para contarlo aun…- le comenzaron a sudar sus manos.

-¡No te preocupes viejo!- le sonrió el rubio.

-Cuando estés listo puedes contárnoslo pero si es por Tea no te preocupes deja que ella se duerma y nos dices- le propuso de broma la rubia mientras la castaña se daba un golpe en la frente.

-Bueno como les decía- trato de no reír por el comentario de la rubia –Hace unos años atrás tenia una amiga muy especial a la que le llamo por el momento "A" ya que no recuerdo su nombre, ella fue mi única amiga en mi infancia y con quien solía hacer todo pero mi estricta madre me mando a estudiar al extranjero por una extraña razón y le prometí a "A" que en cuanto volviera la buscaría.

-Awww pero que tierno pero ¿Acaso no le mandaste cartas o algo así?- pregunto Mai conmovida.

-Bueno… trate pero como no sabia su nombre se las mande a mi madre y le pedí que se las entregara pero semanas después la llame y le pregunte si se las había entregado y me dijo que no perdía tiempo haciendo esas tonterías- respondió mientras le daba coraje.

-¿Y porque esa niña es tan especial?- pregunto fríamente Tea.

-Ella… bueno además de ser mi mejor amiga fue algo más especial que eso- se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero si no tenias contacto con ella no entiendo como es que aun la quieres ver- comento la castaña.

-En cuanto se cumplió una semana ella me llamo y charlamos un poco… al despedirme de ella me confeso que siempre iba a ser el sapo azul de los cuentos- dijo con nostalgia mientras los demás lo veían extrañados por "sapo azul".

-Muy tierna historia…- susurro Jonouchi mientras Mai le guiñaba un ojo.

-"¿Pero que habrá hecho esa niña para que Atem se quedada embobado con ella tantos años?"- se pregunto Tea.

Una vez callados el celular de Atem comenzó a sonar y al ver de quien era la llamada su rostro se puso pálido y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿Alguna idea sobre que le sucede?- pregunto Mai.

-Ni idea… tal vez sea un espía secreto- bromeo el rubio.

-¡No digas tonterías! Tal vez sea muy importante para el… o al menos espero que no se trate de una llamada no deseada.

Lo que no sabia Tea es que había acertado sobre la llamada no deseada pues se trataba de la novia de Atem.

**Continuara…**

**¡Vaya es la 1:00 am y apenas termine! Les agradezco nuevamente su paciencia y se las vuelvo a pedir ya que aun no termino los exámenes :c dejen su opinión de este capitulo en su review c; ¡no olviden que entre mas reviews hayan mas largo es el capitulo! (nah mentira) ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	4. La llave y el corazón

**¡Hola mis amores! Cuanto tiempo! Bueno… en realidad no XD no he descuidado mis estudios bueno un poco si para la que me lo comento cof…cof… bueno solo un poco :c ¡Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y también ya saben que este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a ustedes! Bueno… ¡Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Tea**

_Flor de hielo, absurdo apodo me han dado. ¿Quieres saber que es una flor de hielo? somos aquellas personas quien no nos interesa muchas cosas respecto a la felicidad, nos da asco ver lo que para nosotros fue el amor. No me molesta para nada ver el amor de otras personas pero… no quiero que esto vuelva a mí. Las flores de hielo no somos aquellas depresivas que se descuidan físicamente, al contario somos aquellas que tratamos de ser más bellas para que se fijaran en nosotras pero por dentro somos un desastre._

_¿Por qué me dieron ese apodo? Por una canción… ¿la conoces? Se llama ice flower ¿no es obvio? En fin solo fui una chica tonta enamorada quien se le declaro a alguien ¿Y que paso? Te lo diré con un ejemplo: Una bella flor plantada en el césped es arrancada, le quitaron los pétalos y por ultimo lanzaron a su suerte mientras muere lentamente. _

_Me he prometido no volverme a enamorar, no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo. Prefiero ser una flor de hielo a ser una tonta niña enamorada a quien lastimaran otra vez._

_Duele admitirlo pero aun lo quiero a pesar de que me dejo engañar por su dulzura, su gentileza… por sus mentiras. A veces lloro por las noches deseando volver hacia atrás para verlo una vez más y disfrutar de nuevo sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus inocentes besos en la mejilla pero no puedo y jamás podre dejándome así solo sus recuerdos… nuestros recuerdos. _

_**Sabes que es amor cuando tus lagrimas siguen fluyendo a pesar de tanto tiempo.**_

* * *

Atem se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras sostenía su celular con fuerza.

-Que sorpresa que me llames…- dijo sin ganas.

_-¿En serio es una sorpresa para ti?- _pregunto una voz femenina.

-En realidad no, era sarcasmo- respondió serio –Le dije a Verónica que te dijera que me llamaras ¿Acaso te lo dijo?- pregunto mientras se acostaba en su cama.

_-Hable con ella hace una hora y no me dijo nada… ya sabes como es ella- _respondió con dificultad la novia de Atem.

El chico solo rio y después respiro hondo.

-Bueno, antes que nada te tengo que decir algo importante…

_-¡Espera! Yo también pero lo mio es urgente…_

-Adelante, tu primero- le cedió la palabra.

_-Mañana tomare un avión junto con tontín… te quiero ver lo mas rápido posible._

-Excelente, creo que lo que te voy a decir es mejor en persona…

_-Atem… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Estas enojado conmigo?- _pregunto la chica con dificultad.

El tricolor no sabia que responder, ser mordió su labio inferior y se tranquilizo a si mismo.

-Enojado no, dolido si.

_-¿Hice algo mal? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?_

-Consíguete una maquina del tiempo y evita que llegara de sorpresa a tu casa…

_-Siempre tan sarcástico… ya te dije que no es lo que tú piensas._

-Y tú siempre negando todo… creo que fue un error lo nuestro.

_-¡No digas eso! ¡Ya veras que arreglaremos esto!_

_Atem se quedo congelado, creía que podía controlarse en cuanto su novia lo llamara pero su corazón dolía a morir. Ya no tenia lágrimas que derramar, tenía que acabar esto cuanto antes._

-Yo… no te prometo nada- miro el techo mientras ponía un brazo en su frente.

_-Atem… debo admitirte algo, yo si…_

Para mala suerte de Atem no pudo escuchar lo que había dicho la chica ya que otra le hablo detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Atem, cariño! ¡¿Esta todo bien?!- era Mai con su ya acostumbrado tono cariñoso.

_-¡Dime que no estas con una prostituta!- _grito la chica furiosa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No seas mal pensada!- le negó mientras tapaba parte del teléfono para poderle contestar a la rubia -¡Si estoy bien en un momento iré!

-¡Date prisa ya que Quete esta desesperada por verte!- grito la rubia.

-¡Cállate Mai!- le respondió la castaña a lo lejos.

_-¿Quién es Quete? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Tendrá uno de esos significados tontos sacados de otras culturas?_

-Que te importa- respondió rápidamente.

-_¡Atem! ¡Eres un grosero mediocre!- se enfureció mas la chica._

-Tranquila, me refiero que eso significa su nombre.

_-Que…Te… perdóname ya comprendí el asunto._

_-_¿Celosa?- pregunto divertido.

_-En realidad… si-rio forzosamente._

-Por cierto ¿Ya sabes que no vivo con Verónica verdad?

_-No… ¿Dónde te estas quedando?_

-En un departamento, te mandare la dirección después pero por favor cuando vengas no espantes a mis compañeros- bromeo como siempre.

_-¿Compañeros? ¡No me digas que tienes roommies!_

-En realidad yo soy uno de ellos, el departamento no es mio.

_-Si que haz cambiado mucho… de acuerdo hare esto solo por ti._

-De acuerdo, te veo después.

_-Te quiero…_

-Yo no… es mentira claro que te quiero.

_-Te creo… hasta luego-_ colgó.

Atem se sentía un estúpido por no haber terminado con ella, ya le quedaba mas claro ahora… aun la quería.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!- grito mientras pataleaba sobre su cama.

Al pasar unos minutos, el chico aun no salía de su habitación lo que cauciono que el par de rubios se preocupara excepto la castaña.

-¿Creen que si era importante?- pregunto la rubia.

-Yo creo que si pero es mejor no molestarlo- respondió muy seria Tea.

-Puede que necesite nuestra ayuda…- añadió Jonouchi mientras miraba a la castaña de forma desaprobatoria.

-Puede pero mientras no se las pide… no estorbes- respondió muy fría.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa tea?!- se levanto molesto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ella tiene razón!- lo calmo la rubia –A veces la gente necesita tiempo a solas…

-Pero yo no ah y estoy bien- dijo –Atem mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Atem!- gritaron felices ambos rubios mientras que la castaña lo veía extrañada.

-Bueno ¿En que nos quedamos?- pregunto sonriente.

-Creo que seria buen momento de contar sobre nuestros trabajos…- propuso el rubio.

-Bueno yo comienzo- dijo Atem mientras se sentaba a un lado de Tea causando que esta se sonrojara un poco y se moviera un poco para alejarse de el –Yo trabajo como vicepresidente de "Verona's Dreams"- al compartir el nombre de su trabajo Mai y en especial Tea se mostraron sorprendidas y pálidas.

-¿Dijiste que eres el vicepresidente?- señalo con un dedo Mai mientras su mano temblaba.

-Así es- respondió orgulloso.

-¡Yo también trabajo ahí!- grito emocionada –Bueno, soy empleada en el área de maquillaje…

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo obligado el chico.

-¿Eres algo de Verónica Smith?- pregunto muy fría Tea.

Atem tardíamente se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, se golpeo su frente y comenzó a idear una mentira para no revelar que era su hijo.

-No, solo soy un empleado mas- mintió pero los nervios no desaparecían hasta que Tea encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca dando a entender que le había creído.

-Por si se preguntaban…- interrumpió el rubio –Yo soy guardia, chofer bueno hago los trabajos pesados en la tienda de regalos "XOXO"- se sonrojo al solo decirlo.

-¿Acaso no es esa tienda donde venden peluches y una botarga de osito te entrega cartas y así?- pregunto Atem divertido.

-Si pero yo no soy el de la botarga, solo ayudo a bajar cajas y cuidar la tienda ya que va mucha gente y eso es todo- después miro a Tea –Pero existe alguien quien sabe quien es la botarga.

-¿Acaso tu también trabajas ahí?- le pregunto Atem mientras esta miro hacia otro lado.

-Bueno… yo también trabajo ahí pero tengo un trabajo más importante que Jonouchi- respondió sonrojada.

-Y eso es verdad viejo, ella organiza las cartas y hace eventos… - afirmo Jonouchi –También cumple un papel importante pero mejor que ella te lo diga después.

-Yo escuche que hubo problemas con las empleadas de esa tienda- añadió Atem.

-Eso es verdad pero cualquier trabajo es digno…- respondió Tea -¿Alguien tiene hambre? Preparare la comida… ustedes pueden ir poniendo la mesa- se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Yo te ayudare!- levanto la mano Mai y fue tras su amiga.

Ambas chicas entraron a la cocina, la castaña saco unas verduras del refrigerador y se apoyó en una mesa auxiliar por un rato causando que su amiga se preocupara.

-Tea, ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto mientras ponía una mano en un hombro de la chica.

-No es nada… solo es que me recuerda tanto a el- respondió mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿A el? ¡Pero no se parecen! ¡No tienen nada en común!- grito mientras la otra se volteaba y le indicaba que se callara.

Tea se asomo a ver si los chicos no habían escuchado y para su alivio ambos seguían sentados en el sillón, ya no tardaban en venir por las cosas para poner la mesa.

-Cállate… no quiero mas problemas- le susurro.

-De acuerdo pero dame tus razones para acordarte de el- cruzo los brazos.

-Bueno… eso es algo privado- miro hacia otro lado mientras recordaba sus razones.

_**Flashback**_

_En un 23 de diciembre del año pasado, Tea se encontraba caminando por el parque muy bien abrigada ya que se encontraban en invierno. Al visualizar a un chico corrió directamente hacia él y le tapo la vista mientas ella estaba de puntitas tras aquel chico alto._

_-¿Quién soy?- pregunto divertida._

_-Eres una chica linda ¿Tea verdad?- pregunto divertido._

_-Si… vaya adivinaste- dijo mientras le devolvía la vista._

_-Pues claro que si, eres la única loca que me hace eso- respondió mientras le daba la cara._

_Aquel chico tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes jade, su nombre era Duke Devlin._

_-¡Loca! ¡Pues déjame decirte que tus eres el único tonto a quien lo confunden con una chica! Es una suerte que no te confundiera con una- respondió mientras se sonrojaba por el enojo._

_-Basta chiquita, te ves linda sonrojada- acaricio una mejilla._

_-Tonto…- susurro._

_-Neurótica…- le respondió._

_-Afeminado…_

_-Marimacha…_

_-¡Oye yo no soy una marimacha!- le dio un leve puñetazo en un hombro._

_-Ni yo un afeminado…- le devolvió el gesto pero aun mas leve._

_-Bueno… si no piensas disculparte no te daré tu regalo de navidad- dijo pícaramente._

_-Lo siento, perdóname, me arrepiento de mis actos… no se me ocurre otra disculpa- le dijo mientras se inclinaba._

_-Levántate… jamás me molestaría contigo- le dio la mano –Toma, feliz navidad adelantada- le paso una pequeña cajita que contenía una cadena con un dije de una llave._

_-Sabia que me darías esto…- observo el dije –Es por eso que yo también me moleste en comprarte el mismo regalo pero yo te daré la otra mitad- saco de su bolsillo una cadena y se la puso a la castaña, este era un corazón con un espacio donde estaba la silueta de la llave._

_-Pero… yo tengo esta parte en casa- dijo mientras lo miraba._

_-Si pero esta es diferente ya que mande a grabarle algo y cuando tu mandaste a grabarle algo a la llave yo cambie el mensaje para que combinara con el mensaje del corazón._

_-Pero…- Tea miro con tristeza lo que había hecho el chico, ese no era su plan… de nuevo el había controlado todo a sus espaldas. Pero ella lo amaba no había de otra que aceptar su detalle._

_-Mira que dice mi llave- le enseño el dije._

"_Yo soy único"_

_Tea ya se estaba imaginando que diría el corazón, el mensaje que ella le iba a poner era mejor. En cambio su dije decía:_

"_Yo soy una tonta"_

_Al conectarlos Duke volteo ambos dijes y mostraron otro mensaje_

"_Pero juntos somos el pasado, presente y futuro"_

_Al terminar de leer miro de cerca a Duke, ambos casi rozaban sus labios pero el chico al mirarla dio unos pasos hacia atrás._

_-Dime que te gusto mi detalle- le tomo ambas manos mientras sonreía._

_La chica lo pensó dos veces y después sonrió._

_-Claro que si…- respondió forzada._

_-¡Eres la mejor Tea! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener!- grito feliz._

_-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso acaba de decir "amiga"?!"- pensó triste la chica –"Tengo que hacer que vea que mis sentimientos por el son mas fuertes que una simple amistad"- soltó rápidamente sus manos y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_El chico se tardo en reaccionar pero después correspondió el abrazo pero no tata fuerza como la chica._

_-¡Basta ya!- se separo de el muy sonrojada –Feliz Navidad Duke- le sonrió._

_-Feliz Navidad Tea, bueno ya es hora de que me vaya, ten esta llave que me sobro , no tiene nada grabado así que guardarla ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió y salió corriendo hacia otra dirección dejando a la chica sola._

_Esto no estaba bien… ¿Acaso la habían mandado a la friendzone? Pero si el acababa de hacer algo que solo las parejas hacían. Todo este asunto la hizo marearse así que decidió sentarse un poco._

_-¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué le tenia que regalar eso?- miro el suelo y pudo observar que los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada estaban cayendo –Yo sé que tal vez el siente lo mismo por mi… si no el no haría estas cosas._

_Respiro profundamente el frio aire sintió como una lágrima caliente se deslizaba por su frio rostro._

_-Sigo diciendo que mi mensajes estaba mejor…- saco un trozo de papel de su pantalón y lo leyó en silencio._

"_Él es el único" "Quien es la llave de mi corazón"_

_-Tonta…- susurro mientras dejaba el trozo de papel a un lado de ella, después se levanto y se fue caminando lentamente de ahí._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Tea!- la llamo la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras regresaba a la actualidad.

-Te pregunte que si has sabido algo de Duke pero mejor olvídalo- negó con la cabeza.

-No… no he sabido nada de el ni espero saberlo- le dio la espalda.

La rubia hizo una mueca y decidió concentrarse en la comida de ese día. Mientras Mai no la veía, Tea saco una cadena que tenia debajo de sus ropas… se trataba de aquella cadena que le había dado Duke ese 23 de diciembre. Lo apretó con fuerza hasta que su mano se pusiera roja y dejo caer una lágrima.

-"¿En donde estarás?, ¿Alguna vez pensaras en mi?, ¿Aun tendrás el dije colgando de tu cuello?"- comenzó a preguntarse mientras trataba de no llorar.

-Quete…- la llamo aquel chico nuevo, rápidamente se limpio sus intentos de lagrima y se guardo el dije.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto malhumorada ya que había arruinado su momento de nostalgia.

-Quería preguntarte… ¿Dónde puedo tomar lo que se necesitara para la mesa?- pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La chica se dio un manotazo en la frente, no era culpa de el que arruinara su momento de nostalgia ya que ella le había pedido que pusiera la mesa.

-Permíteme- se dirigió a un gabinete y saco cuatro vasos y platos de porcelana. Después se dirigió a un cajón y tomo los tenedores –Toma, con mucho cuidado por favor- le advirtió pero el chico se lo tomo como broma.

-Tranquila Quete no seas neurótica, seré cuidadoso- dijo mientras se iba.

-No… no puedes parecerte a Duke, si es así eres la misma basura que el- susurro mientras comenzaba con las verduras.

**Mientras tanto en un aeropuerto de Londres**

Una chica de cabellos largos y castaños junto con una maleta plateada se encontraba sentada mientras leía un folleto sobre aquella cuidad donde se dirigía, se trataba de la novia de Atem quien tomaría un vuelo hacia Domino.

-Con que en domino es la capital de los juegos de cartas…- susurro sorprendida.

Al terminar de leer miro su reloj donde le indicaba que eran las 10:45 pm. Ya era tarde así que comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese cretino?- miro alrededor pero dolo veía a personas junto con sus maletas llegando o que estaban a punto de irse del aeropuerto.

-¡Hey pequeña!- le grito un chico a lo lejos.

-¡Te dije que te veía a las 10:30!- le reclamo al chico quien se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Vale vale tranquila se me hizo un poco tarde…- se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía.

-Me sorprende que sonrías, cuando estaba Atem siempre te mostrabas serio…- cruzo los brazos.

El chico era demasiado alto a comparación de Atem, tenia la piel un poco bronceada y su cabello era castaño obscuro por ultimo tenia unos ojos color chocolate.

-Ya te dije que cuando no estoy estresado si sonrió- borro automáticamente su sonrisa.

-Si claro… vámonos ya faltan solo- se detuvo y miro su reloj que le indico que ya eran las 10:51 pm –Ya solo faltan nueve minutos…- tomo su maleta y comenzó a trotar.

-Mujeres…- susurro el chico quien tomaba su propia maleta y seguía a la chica.

-"Atem… ya falta poco para estar a tu lado"- pensó la chica con una sonrisa.

**En Domino…**

**En el mismo edificio de los chicos pero en el piso 6**

Un nuevo inquilino había llegado al edificio, había comprado el departamento numero 12, por fin había acabado de acomodar sus cosas así que salió de su departamento y esturo sus brazos.

-¡Al fin!- grito el chico, después de sentirse cómodo busco bajo sus ropas algo en especial y en cuanto lo había encontrado suspiro –Tea…- susurro al ver el dije de una llave.

Era si duda alguna aquel chico que ya hace tiempo le robo el corazón a Tea, se trataba de Duke Devlin.

-Es hora de buscarte…- cerro su puño aun con el dije sujetado y rápidamente tomo el elevador.

**Continuara…**

**Muy bien mis amores aquí viene lo bueno… ¿Recuerdan una votación que hice en mi otra historia? Bueno aquí hare lo mismo pero será para una causa diferente… cada review es un voto pero solo tendrán máximo dos votos por persona porque luego se hace un desastre como en el otro fic XD Ahora ustedes tendrán que decir entre estas dos opciones: si quieren leer mas sobre la historia de Atem y "A" o si quieren leer una parte de Atem bañándose mientras recuerda como conoció a su antigua novia jhkdkfdsklf no se yo sé que muchas se irán por lo del baño pero algunos también quieren saber sobre "A" ya que por lo que ven no es Tea D: ¡Las votaciones terminan cuando publique el próximo capitulo! Buena suerte y los veo en el próximo capitulo.**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	5. Ex-amores y osos

**¡Hola mis amores! Ya estamos en el capitulo 5 sin ustedes esto no seria posible C; al terminar el capitulo les daré a cada uno mis agradecimientos, ah una cosa que quería compartirles ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes por no escoger aquella escena de Atem e interesarse mas en "A"! y para aquellas que si la escogieron… no se preocupen yo también estaba de su lado pero estas o estos no tan mal pensados no pensaron lo mismo XD toma a su tiempo y les pongo la escena (le lanzan un zapatazo por pervertida) bueno bueno antes de que lancen otras cosas y esta vez podridas… mejor ¡Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Jonouchi **

_Para muchos hombres es una gran suerte que viva con dos chicas guapas pero no es así, a veces yo soy su saco de arena o el que las tiene que escuchar mientras lloran por cualquier cosa. A veces me pregunto porque no fui mujer… las comprendo perfectamente hasta yo también tengo una etapa cada mes donde parece que estoy en mis días. _

_Existen tres mujeres que tienen una parte de mi corazón; ellas son: Mi hermana Serenity, mi mejor amiga Tea y por ultimo… Mai. _

_Claro esta porque mi hermana tiene toda mi atención aunque hace tiempo que no la veo, aun que se preguntaran el porque no incluí a mi madre… simplemente no le tengo ningún aprecio ya que me ignoro y me abandono conociendo a mi padre. _

_La segunda chica es Tea, después de que me salvara me he comportado con ella y que ha sufrido bastante… hasta yo tuve que meterme en sus problemas ya que llego al punto que no pudo controlarlo por si misma. Sé que oculta muchos secretos pero pienso que con el tiempo los ira revelando._

_Por ultimo esta Mai, esta rubia sabelotodo me causa gran dolor de cabeza pero a la vez hace que me sienta enfermo del estomago… siento un cosquilleo extraño y que sube mi temperatura. ¿Qué demonios será esto? No lose pero cuando lo sepa la hare responsable de todo._

_**A veces tu verdadera familia no es la que te crio si no la que siempre estuvo ahí para ti.**_

* * *

El día ya casi terminaba, este había pasado demasiado rápido para Atem. Tea y Mai hicieron el almuerzo, comieron los cuatro juntos, hablaron un poco y él fue el ultimo en terminar ya que la comida de la castaña le supo insípida de echo dejo gran parte de ella.

Parecía que cuando la hizo no estaba de buen humor, pero al no hacerla sentir mal dijo lo mucho que le gusto y agradeció rápidamente llevándose su plato a la cocina y tirar el resto de la comida.

La castaña al ver que su nuevo compañero recogió su plato se sintió agradecida de que no fuera un flojo y desordenado. Mientras que los rubios si percibieron el disgusto del chico pero lo comprendieron así que no se lo comentaron a la chica.

Una vez en su habitación, solo se acostó sobre su cama y dejo que el tiempo pasara… necesitaba pensar sobre que haría ahora, su novia ya no tardaba en llegar junto con su mejor amigo a Domino, mañana tendría que ir a trabajar con Verónica y por ultimo necesitaba buscar a "A".

-¿Por donde empezar? ¿Quién me puede ayudar a buscarla?- comenzó a preguntarse mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

Ya daba por echo que su propia madre no lo haría además el no tenia amigos en Domino por lo cual no podía preguntarle a alguien… o al menos una persona tal vez si recordaría un poco a esa linda niña.

-Pero que tonto fui…- se regaño mientras tomaba rápidamente su celular y marcaba rápidamente.

Mientras la llamada daba línea sus manos comenzaron a sudar, no sabia si tendría lo que necesitaba saber o solamente le dirían que la olvidara nuevamente.

_-Casa de la señora Smith-_ respondió una voz cansada.

-¡Lu!- la llamo emocionado.

_-¡Señorito Atem! ¡He estado muy preocupada por usted!- _comenzó a regañarle mientras Atem sintió ternura hacia la señora _-¡¿Sabe cuanto he estado rezado por usted?!_

-Tranquila Lu… necesito pedirte un favor.

_-Lo que quiera…_

-¿Podrías decirme a que hora se ira a trabajar mi madre? Necesito hablar contigo a solas…

_-A las 9:00 am y regresa a las 12:00 pm_

_-¡Lucrecia! –_ la llamo alguien al fondo _-¿Se puede saber con quien estas hablando?_

_-Con el señorito Atem mi señora- _respondió rápidamente a quien parecía ser Verónica.

_-Dile que se tome otro día libre ya que necesito organizar unas cosas antes de ponerlo a trabajar- _al escuchar eso Atem se sintió mas aliviado y festejo en silencio.

_-De acuerdo señora y discúlpeme pero… ¿No le gustaría hablar con el?_

_-No me apetece, adiós- _se escucharon los tacos de la mujer alejándose.

-Gracias madre, tu siempre tan linda como siempre- contesto Atem pero solo Lucrecia lo había escuchado –En fin, mañana iré un poco después de que Verónica se vaya.

_-Lo estaré esperando pero… ¿Para que me quiere?_

-Mañana lo sabrás mi querida Lu, por ahora descansa- dijo mientras la anciana se despedía para después colgarle.

El tricolor no se pudo sentir mas aliviado, se levanto rápidamente de su cama y festejo por su día libre. Al pasar unos minutos no encontró algo que hacer en su dormitorio así que salió de este para ver si alguien se encontraba sentado en la sala y para su suerte si lo había pero solo una persona.

-¡Quete!- saludo a la chica pero esta rápidamente se rasco los ojos y permaneció inmóvil.

-…- no respondió la chica.

-¡Hey! ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado notando que ella había llorado.

-Estoy bien…- respondió fríamente.

-Ya sé que al decirte que tu comida estaba deliciosa te toco el corazón pero por favor no llores- bromeo pero la chica no reacciono.

-¿Ahora te vas a burlar de que llore?- pregunto mientras le daba la espalda y sujetaba fuertemente su collar.

-Claro que no, todos lloramos alguna vez- respondió también frio.

-Atem… no tengo ganas de hablar- se levanto pero este le tomo una muñeca.

-Si lloras por un chico, ahórrate las lágrimas ya que el no esta aquí para verlas- le susurro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le arrebato su muñeca y se la sobo.

-Solo te digo que no vale la pena llorar por un chico además… ¡Por dios Quete! Yo pensé que eras mas fuerte y que jamás ibas a dejar que te maltrataran- comento resignado.

-Cállate… tu no sabes nada- susurro mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Tal vez no pero se cuando sufren por alguien y tu lo estas haciendo… lo digo por la manera que sujetas ese dije que esta en tu mano- señalo el puño de la chica.

-¡Vete al diablo!- entro rápidamente a su cuarto y la cerro rápidamente.

Atem no sintió culpa alguna, sino… lastima por la pobre chica; ya sospechaba que ella tenia un amor que la lastimo en el pasado ya que pudo escuchar un poco cuando se disponía ir por los platos para poner la mesa.

_**Flashback**_

_Atem se acercó lentamente a la cocina mientras Jonouchi aun seguía sentado. Al estar cerca escucho parte de la conversación de las chicas._

_-Cállate… no quiero mas problemas- le susurro la castaña a la rubia._

_-De acuerdo pero dame tus razones para acordarte de el- respondió la rubia mientras Atem se escondía._

_-Bueno… eso es algo privado…- se quedo callada la castaña._

_-¡Tea!- la llamo la rubia al pasar unos minutos._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Te pregunte que si has sabido algo de Duke pero mejor olvídalo_

_-No… no he sabido nada de el ni espero saberlo- terminaron de hablar._

_-"Que interesante pero... ¿Quién será este tal Duke?"- pensó Atem curioso. _

_Al ver que ambas chicas ya no estaban hablando decidió hacer su aparición._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Atem aun se encontraba sentado repasando lo que había ocurrido con la chica. Tanto se concentro que no se fijo que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-¿Atem?- lo llamo el rubio – ¿Qué ocurrió con Tea?

-Estaba llorando, supuse que era por un chico y le dije que no lo hiciera y se molesto- respondió sin alguna emoción.

-Ya veo… bueno déjame esto a mi y después te explicare todo ¿vele?- el tricolor solo asistió con la cabeza y observo lo que haría Jonouchi.

El rubio toco delicadamente la puerta de la castaña.

_-¡¿Qué quieres Atem?!-_grito la chica con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquila, soy yo- respondió el rubio pegado a la puerta.

_-Pasa…- _no dijo nada mas mientras el rubio abría la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Atem- se despidió el rubio mientras miraba al tricolor.

-Descansa… ah y dile a Quete que no llore, se ve mas bonita enojada- sonrió pícaramente mientras el rubio reía.

-¡¿Escuchaste mujer?! ¡No soy el único que lo dice!- le grito mientras cerraba la puerta.

Nuevamente Atem se quedo solo, decidió no perder mas tiempo e irse a dormir ya que mañana seria un día pesado.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

El sonido de su celular hizo que se levantara con pereza, le había llegado un mensaje de su novia.

**21 de Septiembre de 2014 08:05 am**

**De: Bonita xp**

**Atem, me acaban de avisar que llegaremos a Japón aproximadamente a las 11:30 de la mañana y tardare en llegar a Domino otras dos horas porque tendremos que desayunar. Te mando un beso.**

El tricolor no se molesto en responderle ya que no sabía porque demonios le salió el mensaje si cuando estas volando no tienes señal, además aun tenía mucho sueño.

**21 de Septiembre de 2014 08:07 am**

**De: Bonita xp**

**Olvide decirte que el avión aterrizo en un aeropuerto porque algunos pasajeros ya llegaron a su destino, por si tenias la duda sobre como te mande el mensaje.**

-Tu siempre leyendo mi mente… bonita- susurro –Vaya no me quiero levantar… hoy no iré a trabajar…- se dispuso a dormir un poco mas pero después recordó algo muy importante -¡Lu!- grito mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama.

Busco la ropa que se pondría, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño que previamente Jonouchi le había indicado donde estaba. Al salir vio que aun no se levantaba nadie.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se apresuró a cambiarse pero por las prisas había olvidado su camisa en su cuarto así que salió del baño tranquilamente pero noto que alguien lo observaba de lejos. Al voltearse supo de quien se trataba y le sonrió.

-¡Buenos días Quete!- la saludo mientras esta se tapaba los ojos.

-¡No andes desnudo por aquí!- se sonrojo.

-No estoy desnudo, olvide mi camisa es por eso que estoy en este estado- le explico con una sonrisa.

La chica solo le dio la espalda mientras Atem la observaba detalladamente. Su cabello estaba alborotado y solo vestía de unos pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes.

-Y tu no deberías andar por aquí con ropa tan pequeña- le dijo bromeando.

-¡Es una pijama, idiota!- respondió aun con los ojos tapados.

-Ya veo… entonces no me regañes mujer- dijo mientras también le daba la espalda.

-¡¿Porque tanto escandalo?!- grito Mai mientras salía de su habitación rascándose los ojos pero al ver a Atem se despertó rápidamente -¡Pero que estoy viendo! ¡Querido!- se sonrojo bastante.

-Buenos días Mai- sonrió este.

-¡Muy buenos días Atem!- saludo esta alegremente.

-Buenos… ¡Hey! ¡¿Le quieres sacar el ojo a alguien?!- llego sin avisar el rubio.

-No…- respondió el tricolor riendo.

-Ya veo… vámonos Mai, parece que Atem quiere tentar a nuestra Tea- le dio pequeños codazos a la rubia.

-¡¿Pero que estupideces dices?!- lo regaño la castaña mientras Mai la sujetaba.

-Bueno… estabas sola con un chico sin camisa en plena mañana mientras dormíamos- explico el chico bromeando.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Me largo, tengo trabajo!- la soltó la rubia y se fue directamente a su cuarto.

Los tres chicos nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa chica se le estaba haciendo costumbre de dejarlos de esa manera.

-¿Hice algo malo?- les pregunto Atem.

-No cariño, es solo que eres demasiado guapo para ella- respondió Mai.

-Ella esta loca viejo, no la tomes en cuenta- se acercó Jonouchi a él y golpeo un hombro desnudo de Atem.

-Ya me pude dar cuenta, bueno tengo que apurarme ya que tengo cosas que hacer, buenos días- se retiro dejando a los rubios solos.

-Y dime Mai… ¿Qué pasaría si me encontraras igual que Atem?- pregunto Jonouchi pícaramente.

-¡Estas loco!- le grito la rubia riendo.

-Por ti chiquita…- respondió mientras la abrazaba con un brazo.

-Si me disculpas yo también tengo cosas que hacer…- le retiro delicadamente su brazo y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Qué nadie me quiere?- se pregunto mientras se iba resignado a su cuarto.

En cuanto Atem estaba listo, tomo las llaves de su auto, sus gafas y por ultimo el álbum donde estaban las fotos de "A". En cuanto se dirigía a la salida recordó que aun no tenía llaves del departamento lo que significaba que… tenia que ir de nuevo con su mejor amiga Tea.

Se acercó a su puerta dudando de lo que hacia y toco delicadamente, aunque tardo un poco en abrirle la chica apareció frente a el ya lista para irse a trabajar. Vestía de una playera polo negra con el logotipo de la tienda en fucsia, pantalón de mezclilla claro y pegado y por ultimo su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto fríamente.

-Bueno… quería comentarte que aun no tengo llaves del departamento- se rasco la nuca.

-Lo lamento, espera un segundo- cerro la puerta y tardo unos minutos en volver abrirla –Toma, estas son las llaves de emergencia pero ahora son tuyas- le entrego unas llaves que tenían de llavero un enorme peluche de un osito con una corbata.

-¿Gracias?- dijo mientras reía al ver el osito.

-De nada y me alegro que ya no estés sacándole ojos a los demás- le sonrió y cerro delicadamente la puerta.

Atem se sintió un poco avergonzado por el comentario y después entro en pánico, ¿Acaso Tea había bromeado con el? ¿De nuevo se había transformado en esa chica dulce que conoció? No era momento de pensar en eso, Lu de seguro ya lo estaba esperando.

Antes de que se fuera vio en una mesita cerca de la puerta unas llaves con un llavero que tenia un osito igual al de su llavero pero este tenia un moño en la cabeza en vez de la corbata.

-Debe ser de Mai, Tea no es tierna- se dijo así mismo antes de salir del departamento.

Rápidamente tomo el elevador y presiono el botón del lobby. Mientras bajaba comenzó a hojear nuevamente el álbum, para su sorpresa el elevador se detuvo y al ver que sucedía las puertas se abrieron revelando un chico pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas. Este se encontraba escuchando música a alto volumen y parecía que se dirigía al mismo piso que Atem ya que al ver que ya había estaba encendido el botón solo se acomodó.

_(Wake me up) _

_Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up) _

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me) _

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Atem al escuchar el coro de su banda favorita levanto rápidamente la mirada y miro al chico quien disfrutaba la canción.

El tricolor toco delicadamente el hombro del chico causando que este se quitara un audífono.

-¿Evanescence?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Si… esta es una de sus muchas canciones famosas ¿Solo conoces esta? - respondió mientras apagaba la música.

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió por la pregunta –Soy fan de esa banda y te diré que también me gusta: los in paradise, lacrimosa, my inmortal… entre otras.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres de los míos!- respondió impresionado y después le extendió su mano –Duke Devlin, mucho gusto.

Al escuchar ese nombre el tricolor se congelo por un segundo, había escuchado ese nombre ayer pero no el apellido, tal vez este era otro Duke.

-Atem Mutou, el placer es mio.

-Vaya viejo, ¿en que piso vives? Veo que ya llevas rato aquí- bromeo el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-En el ultimo piso y por lo que vi tu vives en el sexto piso.

-Que observador, me simpatizas- sonrió –He oído que en el ultimo piso viven unas chicas lindas ¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto pícaramente.

El tricolor se sonrojo un poco y rogaba que el elevador llegara a su destino.

-Bueno… no sabría decirte- se sonrojo un poco.

-Déjalo así viejo, yo ya tengo una chica quien me espera- sonrió.

El sonido de una pequeña campana indico que ya habían llegado a su destino, ambos chicos salieron al mismo tiempo.

-Podríamos reunirnos algún día a ver un concierto- propuso Duke.

-Eso seria genial- respondió Atem un poco confundido por la rápida confianza del pelinegro.

Una vez afuera Duke saco las llaves de su auto y lo localizo mediante su control. Se trataba de un Jetta color rojo cereza.

-Bueno nos veremos después- se despidió y siguió su camino.

-¿Adiós?- dijo Atem mientras se ponía sus gafas y se quedaba parado viendo como se alejaba su compañero.

**Mansión de Verónica**

Lucrecia se encontraba tejiendo tranquilamente mientras estaba sentada en una mecedora que mando a poner afuera de la mansión, Atem ya no tardaba en llegar así que decidió pasar el rato en su hobbie.

-Espero que estos zapatitos me salgan a la perfección- se dijo mientras seguía entrelazando hilos rosa pastel.

Antes de que siguiera disfrutando su pasatiempo Atem acababa de llegar pero a la señora no le importo, el joven era más valioso para ella que su propio pasatiempo.

-¡No te levantes Lu!- le ordeno el chico mientras bajaba del auto y se quitaba sus gafas.

-¡Traigan una silla al señorito Atem!- ordeno dulcemente Lucrecia.

-¡Lu! ¡Ya te dije que siempre me ha dado pena que me llames así!- se sonrojo el chico.

Rápidamente llego un señor con una silla para el joven y este agradeció rápidamente mientras la ponía enfrente de la mujer.

-Perdóneme pero es la costumbre- le sonrió dulcemente mientras Atem tomaba asiento.

-Bueno Lu, solo porque eres tu te la pasare… ahora necesito que me ayudes en algo- le enseño el álbum.

-¡¿De donde saco eso?!- lo señalo asustada.

-Estaba en el closet de mi habitación- lo abrió lentamente.

-Pero… se supone que estaba bajo llave- susurro y Atem solo levanto la mirada.

-Pues parece que cambio de lugar- respondió mientras seguía hojeando.

-¿Acaso quiere que le aclare algo?- junto sus manos.

-Si, sobre esto…- le mostro las fotos de él y "A".

Lucrecia saco rápidamente sus lentes para mejorar su vista y las observo detalladamente.

-Es una vieja amiga suya…- respondió lentamente.

-Eso ya lose Lu, ella es "A"- añadió el chico.

-¿"A"?

-Si, mi única amiga de la infancia.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero que tengo que ver con esto?

-Quiero que me ayudes a recordar su nombre…

-Eso no será posible señorito… yo nunca lo supe- negó con la cabeza dejando boquiabierto al chico.

-¿Qué cosa acabas de decir?- pregunto extrañado.

-Nunca me la presento con su nombre- le explico mientras este se veía mas confundido.

-¿Y como te la presente?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Era…era…- comenzó a recordar- Ya no lo recuerdo- respondió tristemente.

-Te comprendo… fue hace años- cerro el álbum.

-¿Podría decirme porque tanta insistencia de encontrarla?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno… fue por ti- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Por mi?- se señalo a si misma asustada.

-Si… así que necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdas de ella- dijo mientras la mujer se puso a pensar.

Pero al ver que tardo un poco, Atem comenzó a recordar aquel suceso que hizo prometerse la búsqueda de la chica.

_**Flashback**_

Atem ya había cumplido exactamente un año en Londres, este residía en un exclusivo internado para hijos de personas importantes. El pequeño de tan solo 7 años y medio se encontraba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-¡Atem! ¡Tienes una llamada!- abrió rápidamente la puerta un niño quien era el mejor amigo de Atem.

-¡¿Para mi?! ¡Pero a mi nadie me llama!- dijo sorprendido.

-Pues a mi me dijeron que te avisara ¡apresúrate!- respondió el niño mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

El chico dejo su libro y siguió a su amigo, al seguir adelante se encontraba un largo pasillo donde había más habitaciones y al final de este estaba el teléfono descolgado.

-¿Hola?- contesto.

-_¡Señorito Atem!- _respondió una mujer en la otra línea.

-¡Lu!- grito emocionado el niño.

_-Se…señorito- _comenzó a llorar.

-¡No llores Lu! ¡Estoy bien!- trato de tranquilizarla.

_-No se preocupe, no le llamo para llorar… alguien especial quiere hablar con usted- _dijo mientras se escuchaba que le pasaba el teléfono a alguien.

_-¿Atem?- _lo llamo una pequeña.

-Ho…hola- se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de la niña.

_-¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¡No me has llamado ni mandado cartas!- _lo regaño.

-Lo… lo lamento- rasco su nuca.

_-No te preocupes… yo no he podido mandarte nada porque tu mamá no me quiere decir a donde te fuiste- _le explico con tristeza.

-No importa… quiero regresar a casa.

_-Yo también quiero que regreses._

-Pero no puedo…

_-¿Estas seguro? Bueno… te seguiré esperando._

-Pero no estés triste, te prometo escribirte una vez a la semana.

_-¡Que bien! Oye… antes de colgar quiero decirte algo._

-Dime…

_-Prométeme que me buscaras cuando regreses._

-No hay necesidad de pedirlo o al menos que quieras algo- dijo bromeando.

_-Vamos querida, es ahora o nunca… dile- _le dijo Lucrecia a la chica.

_-Atem… es que… tu…_

_-Yo…- _trato de apresurarla porque se acercaba la hora del chequeo de dormitorios.

_-Bueno… ¡Me gustas!- _grito mientras se escuchaba Lucrecia festejar.

Atem no pudo responder antes eso, se puso rojo como tomate… él le gustaba su mejor amiga desde hace tiempo pero no lo había notado hasta ahora.

-A mi también me gustas mucho…- respondió pero no tuvo respuesta y al fijar su vista al teléfono vio que el supervisor había terminado la llamada.

-Chequeo de dormitorio ¡Ahora!- le ordeno mientras el niño dejaba el teléfono y se iba triste.

-"Lo prometo, en cuanto salga de aquí te buscare"- pensó con entusiasmo mientras guiaba al supervisor a su cuarto.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hace tiempo que Atem no recordaba la razón por la cual quería volver a ver a su amiga, le escribió tantas veces que pudo pero no tuvo una sola respuesta de ella, trato de localizarla pero no puso y para el la mejor solución de saber el porque era encontrarla.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- grito la mujer –Ella vivía cerca del parque…en una que tenia un gran jardín y su numero era 1452, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-¿Y crees que aun tendrá ese numero?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Esta ciudad no ha cambiado mucho desde que se fue, estoy segura que si cambiaron el numero usted reconocerá la casa fácilmente- respondió sonriendo.

-¡Eso me sirve bastante! ¡Gracias Lu!- la abrazo fuertemente, tomo el álbum y se fue dirigió rápidamente a su auto.

-"Este señorito jamás cambiara… debería investigar si en verdad esta muerta esa niña"- pensó tristemente.

_**En el trabajo de Tea**_

La castaña se encontraba organizando algunas tarjetas que habían desacomodado los clientes a lo largo de la mañana y se disponía a acomodar los peluches de la vitrina pero el auto de alguien le había llamado mucho la atención, se le hacia muy familiar.

-Se parece al de…- susurro mientras seguía viendo el auto.

Poco después vio que Duke bajo de él y se dirigía a la tienda.

-¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser!- grito mientras corría a la sala de descanso pero en lo que corría choco con su jefe, este era un hombre muy alto y algo gordo.

-¡Tea, que bueno que te encuentro! ¡Hay alguien que requiere de tus ser vicios especiales!- le comento emocionado.

-Deme la dirección e iré de inmediato-comenzó a temblar.

-Te la deje a un lado de Toby, ah y olvide decirte que mi hijo Duke vendrá… ¿No te interesaría conocerlo?- la miro pícaramente.

-¡¿Su hijo?!- pregunto asustada.

-Si, es un poco fastidioso pero soltero…

-"Claro, la esposa de mi jefe se apellida Devlin"- relaciono todo –"Pero… ¿Por qué no tendrá el apellido de su padre?"

-Bueno señor… hay cosas que hacer, hasta luego- se despidió rápidamente.

Al no querer perder el tiempo llego a un rincón donde había una enorme caja de regalo, un pedazo de papel con la dirección y una bolsa de basura que tenia pegado un letrero blanco que decida con marcador "Toby". Tomo todo y salió por la puerta de atrás para no encontrarse con Duke.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- dijo con las manos ocupadas.

Al llegar a su auto que se trataba de un beetle azul cielo, deposito todo en la cajuela.

-Que mala suerte, te baje al llegar aquí y ahora te volveré a llevar- le dijo a la bolsa de "Toby".

Rápidamente la chica subió al auto y arranco rápidamente, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

¿Qué le habrá hecho Duke para que Tea le tema tanto?

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ahora les revele por qué Atem quiere encontrar a "A"… para quienes no entendieron jajaja es broma pero se los diré porque causa ternura… porque le gustaba y ahora la quiere encontrar para preguntarle porque no le respondió las cartas T.T ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! ¡Ahora los agradecimientos!:**

**Hadley Doleto: si si Atem de traje y rebelde es más sexy de lo normal XD Verónica es una odiosa de lo peor y Lu, ¡es la cosa más dulce que he podido crear! Me tuve que inspirar en nuestros abuelos :D**

**DanyStormborn01: ¡Paisanita! No te preocupes, nadie se le acercara al Atem –prepara la escopeta- ¡te lo prometo en estas fechas patrias! Aunque ¿Quién no se le puede resistir a este bombón? fangirleo extremo *_***

**atemxanzulove: ¡Me alegra saber que me apoyas en esta historia! Claro claro no soy la mejor escribiendo pero doy lo mejor :P ¡me es un poco difícil crear las peleas de Atem y Tea! Pero mágicamente aparecen en mi mente ¡Viva Atem sin camisa! XD**

**izanami1019: ¿A que no te esperabas que no era Anzu? XP soy tan malota que merezco una patada (¡Ni lo pienses! D: ) jajaja te prometo que después te recompenso por lo de la votación, si se que fue una decisión difícil :l**

**moondrak: ¡hola acosador! Gracias por apoyar esta historia :D (en realidad no se que ponerte Xd)**

**HimeVampireChan: ¡Aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo! Si hará se te hace interesante… ¡espera el próximo capitulo! :D**

**Aquamarina123: ¡Bienvenida mujer! Tienes todo el derecho de leer mis historias, tranquila c;**

**Katzumi: ¡Mencionaste una de mis canciones favoritas en todo el mundo! Es por eso que este capitulo te lo dedico como pudiste ver ;D ¡Me alegro encontrar a alguien que conozca a bon jovi! Ya no sea pervertida que no ve que mi mente es sana y limpia (si como no) XD es broma c:**

**ShadowyWriter: ¡Hola! Bueno no puedo decirte mucho sobre la amiga de Atem pero te diré algo, Verónica tiene mucho que ver sobre la desaparición de "A" si eres paciente conmigo después lo sabrás :D ¡Gracias por apoyar la historia!**

**DarkRose00: ¡Por fin termine mis exámenes! ¡Pero reprobé dos materias! T.T no te preocupes no fue por los exámenes si no por unas tareas que olvide entregar :P ¡Prometo aplicarme! T.T todo eso me pasa por andarme imaginando a Atem en situaciones… mejor lo dejo ahí XD**

**cistxc: ¡Oh basta me sonrojas! Me dices que soy tu sol y me imagino vestida de Luis miguel B) (que mente la mía T.T) ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!**

**sally salt: ¡Chica con nombre de espía secreto! B) aun sigo diciendo que me gusta tu nombre.**

**yami alice: lamento no haberte puesto tu deseada escena :c pero después te lo compenso :D **

**Bueno eso esto… gracias a las chicas nuevas que siguen la historia (Katia Quiroz & Sissie131) :D Espero verlos a todos ustedes en el próximo capitulo. **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. Un sobre inesperado

**¡Hola mis amores! Ya sé que me extrañaron bastante… es broma. Les agradezco mucho sus muy hermosos reviews y veo que el tema donde muchos se enfocaron fue en el gran bon jovi adkflf ¿Quién no lo conoce? (por si acaso algunos no lo conocen rápido investíguenlo). Les tengo una buena noticia, el soundtrack de la historia ya se encuentra en iTunes desde tiempos inmemorables así que descárguenlo por que Atem escucha esa música aquí XD es broma pero eso si… cómprenlo en su tienda de música favorita :B de nuevo fue una broma ¡Deténganse ahí! -.-! Debo agregar que nuestra gran amiga katzumi (un aplauso por favor) me leyó la mente en poner una de linkin park (esque anoto las que quiero poner y precisamente es unas de este grupo, me leyó la mente muy feo) XD pero no solo ella puede dar ideas, si ustedes tienen una banda favorita o una canción que no les de pena en mencionarla en su review y ya después veremos. Bueno es la hora de decir todos juntos la palabra de apertura ¿Listos? Bueno todos juntos… ¡Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Duke**

_Por primera vez en mi vida he comprendido ese sentimiento que hace que tu pecho se comprima y te sientas idiota por todas tus acciones, esto que me atormenta se le llama __**culpa**__._

_Pobre Tea, ella no tenia la culpa de nada… la pobre se me declaro ¿Y que hice? Me burle de sus sentimientos para quedar bien con la chica que me gustaba. Jamás voy a olvidar esa dulce cara sonrojada por la vergüenza para después convertirse en una un poco mas roja llena de lágrimas. Tampoco voy a olvidar aquella paliza que me dio y la de su amigo… fue un completo idiota._

_Una noche mientras pensaba en mi horrible noviazgo recordé esa llave que me regalo… ahí comprendí que ella siempre me quiso mas de lo que la pude querer, vio mi lado humano mientras yo la veía como una chica mas. _

_Aquella noche me dispuse a llamarla pero ella jamás respondió mis llamadas, trate de buscarla pero nadie me daba su dirección. Solo quisiera pedirle perdón y abrazarla… sentirla en mis brazos de nuevo… sé que aun me quiere ya que me han dicho que ella aun tiene aquel dije de corazón y desearía comprobarlo por mi mismo._

_Volvería en el tiempo para volver a comenzar y corresponderla cuando se me dio la oportunidad pero sé que no puedo… mi dulce Tea._

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde**_

* * *

Atem se encontraba estacionado en el parque con su ventanilla bajada y recargado en la puerta mientras aun seguía sentado. No lo negaba condujo rápidamente hacia el parque pero ahora estaba dudando si valía la pena las locuras que estaba haciendo por "A".

-"¿Por donde empezar?"- pensó mientras encendía el estéreo.

_I dreamt I was missing, you were so scared _

_But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared _

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear: _

_What am I leaving when I am done here? _

_So if you're asking me, _

_I want you to know…._

-Ni recuerdo como te llamabas… ¿Amelia? ¿Alice? ¿Ana?- comenzó a hablar consigo mismo –Me rindo… bueno ya es hora de que me ponga a buscarte- dijo así mientras subía su vidrio, apagaba el estéreo y bajaba del auto.

**En la tienda de regalos**

Duke se encontraba recargado en el aparador esperando si llegaba un cliente mientras escuchaba música y golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done _

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed _

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory, and leave out all the rest _

_Leave out all the rest…_

-"Creo que fue una estúpida idea trabajar para mi padre"- pensó mientras bostezaba, cerraba los ojos y recordaba el porqué de su situación.

_**Flashback**_

_Duke acababa de llegar al negocio de su padre y vio que este no estaba._

_-¡Papá! ¡¿Estas aquí?!- grito mientras miraba a su alrededor._

_-¡Duke! ¿Listo para tu primer día?- apareció el hombre con los brazos extendidos._

_-Aun sigo preguntándome como es que no creaste otra tienda de juegos pero si esta…- miro a su alrededor incomodo –¿Tienda de regalos?_

_-Tu madre me convenció._

_-Ella siempre tiene la razón- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-Como sea, recuerda que solo trabajo para ti para mantener los gastos del departamento._

_-Eso ya lose, es una suerte que haya conservado mi departamento secreto._

_-Créeme que no es un gusto estar ahí… después de saber que es lo que hacías ahí mismo._

_-¿Lo sabe tu madre?- pregunto asustado._

_-No pero si no me pagas bien, ella sabrá todo- amenazo medio sonriente._

_-Tu primera tarea es atender a los clientes, aun no tengo un uniforme para ti así que te dejare traer ropa casual por el momento._

_Duke solo asistió y se coloco en su nuevo puesto._

_-¿No vas a presentarme a tus empleados?- pregunto malhumorado._

_-Duke… te presento a Duke- saco un espejo y se lo puso enfrente._

_-Ja…ja muy gracioso- respondió sin emoción alguna._

_-Perdona, bueno solo tengo tres contándote… el chico esta entregando unos pedidos mientras que la chica, bueno esta haciendo el trabajo pesado- miro pícaramente a su hijo –La señorita no es nada fea ¿No te interesaría conocerla?_

_-Entiende que no quiero conocer a ninguna chica, ¿Por qué crees que me mude? Porque mi mamá no dejaba de fastidiar llevando a la casa a la hija de una amiga para que saliera con ella._

_-Pero… hay algo que me dice que esta chica te encantara- lo golpeo con un codo._

_-No insistas además se lógico, la voy a conocer de todos modos- encogió los hombros._

_-Perdona, tienes razón- dejo de insistir._

_-Descuida, ahora si me permites….- se coloco un audífono._

_-Descuida… te dejare trabajar a gusto- se retiro dejando al pelinegro solo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Al abrir los ojos volvió a notar su soledad, no había ningún cliente al cual atender y ningún empleado con quien platicar. Al pasar el rato algo sobre el mostrador le llamo la atención… era un llavero de un osito.

-¿Pero de quien será esto?- se pregunto mientras lo tomaba y lo miraba detalladamente.

Había algo en ese llavero que lo hacia sentirse familiarizado con este mismo pero Devlin no sabia la razón.

-¡Papá!- lo llamo mientras no le perdía la vista al llavero.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto mientras asomaba su cabeza desde el área de descanso.

-¿Quién es el dueño de estas llaves?- pregunto mientras se las enseñaba.

Después de analizarlo un poco respondió.

-Debe de ser de tu compañera, cuando regrese mañana se las das- sonrió mientras se iba.

-¿Mañana?- le pregunto dudoso.

-Si, cuando hace sus trabajos especiales tarda mucho y al acabar regresa a casa- le aclaro dándole la espalda.

-¿Y mi compañero?

-El también regresara hasta mañana, ambos compañeros no vendrán para que sepas por ti mismo el como se trabaja aquí- le explico mientras dejaba boquiabierto a su hijo.

-¡¿Estaré todo el día solo?! Pero si soy el nuevo aquí y necesito orientación.

-Me tienes a mí- dijo en tono burlesco.

-Déjame solo, puedo con esto- renegó.

Nuevamente solo decidió volver a lo suyo y pensar en alguna otra cosa.

_Don't be afraid _

_I've taken my beating, I've shared what I've made _

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through _

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

-Tea…- susurro mientras recordaba a la fría castaña.

**En el auto de Tea**

La castaña se encontraba buscando desesperadamente algo en su bolsa y al no encontrarlo se dio un manotazo en la frente para después golpearse contra el volante.

-¡Demonios! ¡Olvide mis llaves en la tienda!- grito pegada al volante.

La chica se encontraba estacionada a unas cuantas calles de la tienda.

-Muy bien, buscare algún lugar donde cambiarme ya que el tonto de Devlin estaba ahí y no pude hacerlo en la tienda… hare el trabajo, me quitare a Toby de encima y después iré a casa para ver quien me puede abrir la puerta… siempre hay alguien- respiro hondo mientras se alejaba del volante y cerraba los ojos.

Al sentirse tranquila miro el regalo y volteo hacia atrás para comprobar si se encontraba unas bocinas.

-Muy bien Tea, puedes con esto… tranquila y ahora es hora de buscar algún local para que te cambies- se dijo así misma mientras encendía el auto.

**Mientras tanto con Atem…**

El tricolor se encontraba caminando entre la primera calle después del parque, los recuerdos fluían… recordaba algunas casas pero otras no tanto. Según Lu el número de la casa era 1452 así que debía seguir caminando.

-1411… aun falta poco- se dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Al terminar la calle comenzó otra he aquí fue donde su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ya que ahora ya se encontraba en la casa 1436.

-La casa debe de estar al final de la calle- supuso mientras seguía caminando.

Para sorpresa de Atem la calle no tenia continuación, al final de la calle se encontraba una enorme casa descuidada lo cual le llamo la atención ya que se le hacia muy conocida. Una vez enfrente de esta vio que el césped de afuera estaba muy alto y seco, las paredes algo agrietaras, las ventanas cerradas y tapadas con cortinas blancas. El estado de la casa era perfecto para Halloween y cuando miro alrededor vio que las casas vecinas eran las 1450 y 1451.

-No puede ser…- susurro y al ver una placa polvorienta gracias al clima la limpio con su mano, al sentir los números su corazón se detuvo. Al finalizar el trabajo se mostraron unas letras plateadas confirmando su miedo –Esta es… Lu no se pudo haberse equivocado porque la recuerdo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, se dejo caer de rodillas y miro el suelo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que esa no fuera la casa de "A", no podría vivir aun sin cumplir su promesa. Sentía la necesidad de llorar pero no podía… no se podía permitir llorar frente la casa de su amada amiga.

-Disculpe ¿usted es el señor Mutou?- pregunto la voz cansada de un hombre.

Al escucharla el tricolor se levanto rápidamente y busco rápidamente de donde provenía esa voz.

-Estoy aquí- levanto la mano un hombre de edad con un gorro café y bien vestido lo que causo que Atem no le tuviera miedo ya que si se trataba de un vagabundo no duraría en salir corriendo.

-Si y disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Quién es usted?- comenzó a caminar hacia el.

-Oh disculpe… mi nombre es Anthony Johnson- se retiro su gorra.

-Anthony…- hizo una mueca -¿Ya nos habíamos visto?

-Lo lamento, soy un viejo olvidadizo…- se coloco de nuevo su gorro y cerro sus ojos por la vergüenza.

-"Que ternura, me recuerda a Lu"- sonrió al verlo.

-¡Ah ya lo recuerdo!- asusto al tricolor mientras el otro buscaba algo dentro de su saco –Hace unos días alguien me pidió que le entregara esto…- le enseño un sobre.

-¿A mi?- se dispuso a tomarlo pero Anthony se lo retiro inmediatamente entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a leer algo sobre el sobre.

-¿Usted es Atem Mutou?- lo miro aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si si- respondió rápidamente aun con la mano extendida para que se la entregara.

-¿Cabello tricolor y extraño?

-¿Perdón?

-Ojos violetas…- se le acerco bastante mientras el otro dio un paso atrás.

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!- pregunto sonrojado.

-Bien parecido…- lo miro de nuevo y después negó con la cabeza –Perdona, no eres tu.

-¡¿Qué esta diciendo?! ¡Si le acabo de decir que si soy yo y las descripciones están correctas!

-Perdón pero… ¿Quién eres?- se mostro muy desubicado y al notarlo Atem se dio un manotazo en la frente.

-Soy Atem Mutou, tengo ojos violetas… cabello tricolor y ¿soy bien parecido?- se señalo así mismo.

-¡Ah eres tu! ¡Ten tu sobre!- le entrego el tan deseado objeto.

Una vez en sus manos leyó el sobre, vio las tan fastidiosas descripciones y en grande "Atem Mutou". Rápidamente lo abrió y al extender la hoja extendida sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco.

_Querido Atem:_

"_Primero te pido una disculpa por no estar contigo en estos momentos para volver a ver tu rostro y sonreírte como antes, hay muchas razones aun por las que no puedo verte por el momento. Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado a Domino después de 15 largos años… aun sostengo mi promesa de esperarte hasta que vengas a buscarme y si estas leyendo esto, sé que lo estas haciendo. Esta no es la última vez que me leerás ya que otras cartas te esperaran en su debido tiempo. Esto es todo por el momento, cuídate mucho y por favor se paciente"_

_Tu mejor amiga "A"_

_Posdata: en el interior de cada sobre que te mandaré habrá una letra, toma nota y al juntarlas sabrás la respuesta de una futura pregunta. Si no me crees compruébalo tu mismo :) _

Atem se quedo inmóvil, no sabia que hacer ¡"A" sabia que la estaba buscando! Aunque no le gustaba su técnica del gato y el ratón pero al parecer ella quería llevar el mando ahora. Rápidamente doblo la hoja y al ver el sobre busco la letra.

-Mi querida "A" debo admitir que sabes como impresionarme- susurro mientras sonreía y miraba la letra, esta se trataba de una "**O"**.

Parecía que todo se estaba acomodando pero surgió una nueva pregunta que lo hizo sentir escalofríos ¿Había sido la mismísima "A" quien le entrego el sobre a Anthony? Miro rápidamente al anciano quien parecía que se estaba quedando dormido recargado en la pared de la casa.

-Disculpe… disculpe- comenzó a sacudir al pobre mientras este se asustaba.

-¡¿Otra guerra mundial?! Ahh eres tu…- lo miro dulcemente.

-¿Recuerda quien le entrego esto?- le mostro el sobre.

El anciano miro de pies a cabeza al chico y chasqueo los dedos.

-Tu eres el chico de la carta- lo señalo emocionado.

-Eso ya lo se… pero quiero que me diga quien le dio esta carta.

Anthony se puso firme miro su muñeca como si estuviera comprobando que ningún botón estuviera desabrochado y después miro a Atem.

-Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo- encogió los hombros.

-¡Demonios! ¡No otra vez!- grito Atem mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello.

-Pero lo único que puedo decirle…- lo interrumpió el hombre mientras parecía recordar –Era una mujer… ¡Si! era una mujer bastante atractiva.

-¿"A"? ¿Acaso…?- susurro mientras veía el sobre y lo arrugaba.

-Espero que te haya ayudado con eso y ahora quiero que me ayudes en algo…- le puso una mano en unos de sus hombros.

-Dígame…

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

-¡Claro! Pero ¿Dónde esta su casa?- miro alrededor.

-He aquí el detalle…. No lo recuerdo- dijo divertido.

-"¡¿Que demonios?!"- pensó Atem quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Creo que ya estoy recordando, tal vez si caminamos un poco llegaremos… te lo aseguro- al proponerle Atem no pudo decirle que no.

-Esta bien, lo sigo- ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante.

**En el trabajo especial de Tea**

Tea se encontraba muy relajada escuchando música mientras manejaba, ya casi llegaba a su destino y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa. Al llegar a una residencial algo importante llego a su mente y freno bruscamente, la castaña nuevamente se estaba golpeando contra el volante mientras este hacia que el claxon del auto sonara.

-¡Demonios! ¡Se me olvido la bolsa que llevaba mi ropa en el restaurante donde me cambie!- grito muy molesta.

-"Vamos Tea, tranquila… vele el lado bueno"- comenzó a pensar mientras su rostro seguía pegado en el volante –"No te gustaba tu uniforme y tu pantalón estaba apunto de romperse"

La castaña alzo la mirada y vio un grupo de niños frente al auto un poco asustados por los sonidos que causo con su volante.

-Demonios pobrecitos- miro a su alrededor y cuando encontró la otra parte de su uniforme se la coloco y saludo a los niños.

Para su desgracia todo el grupo de pequeños salieron corriendo aterrados con lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo esto?- se pregunto mientras se la quitaba y la colocaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Una vez mas calmada siguió con su camino para terminar con su sufrimiento.

**En Verona's Dreams**

Una Mai muy bien arreglada se encontraba maquillando a una modelo morena muy linda a su parecer.

-Muy bien Aileen, he terminado- le dio la espalda mientras guardaba sus materiales.

-Como siempre… ¡Perfecto!- la alago mientras se miraba en un espejo.

-Gracias, ya sabes que mientras mas me agraden mejor las maquillo.

-Eso me agrada bastante, disculpa por lo que te voy a preguntar pero… ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi fan #1?

-Aileen, creo que no es el momento adecuado para que Tea te conozca en persona- respondió mirándola un poco triste.

-¡Pero hace unas semanas me habías dicho que ella se moría por conocerme!- se mostro muy sorprendida.

-Bueno… hace poco de unos meses ella le canto una de tus canciones al chico que le gustaba y la rechazo- le explico mientras la modelo se mostraba triste.

-¿Y podría saber cual fue?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Ice Flower… no es una buena canción para declararle su amor a alguien pero ella tuvo problemas con su antiguo amiguito anteriormente y pensó que con esa canción el comprendería su tristeza y sus sentimientos por el- se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

-Esa canción… es demasiado triste, pobre Tea- miro hacia otro lado para evitar sentimentalismos.

-Y lo peor de todo esto fue que él se burlo de ella pero… no quiero entrar en detalles ya que solo ella y el tonto de Jonouchi estuvieron presentes ahí y solo se poco.

-De acuerdo, solo te preguntaba por Tea ya que probablemente ya no seré la modelo principal de Verónica.

Mai la miro asombrada, Aileen había sido la modelo principal casi todo el año y había tenido muy buenas criticas por su trabajo pero ¿Por qué Verónica la cambiaria repentinamente cuando normalmente los protagonismos duraban aproximadamente un año? Tenia que ser una situación de fuerza mayor para que le quitaran el sueño a su amiga.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se modero el tono para no causarle nada a Aileen.

-Bueno, la novia de su hijo vendrá en estos días, ella siempre ha sido la favorita de Smith… probablemente ya no requerirán de mis servicios y me vaya de la empresa- le explico con tristeza.

Mai al analizar la situación se le ocurrió una idea ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda a Atem? Tal vez podría ayudar a Aileen dándole otro puesto, al cabo él es el vicepresidente.

-¡Ya se como ayudarte!- grito emocionada.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Si, conozco al vicepresidente de esta empresa… él podría ayudarte.

Aileen comenzó a reír con ganas mientras la rubia la miraba asustada.

-¡Deja de ser tan bromista!- dijo entre risas.

-¡Lo que te estoy diciendo va enserio Aileen!- le grito molesta.

Una vez tranquila la morena respiro hondo y miro a su maquillista.

-¿Qué no sabes que el hijo de Verónica Smith es el vicepresidente de esta empresa?- le aclaro mientras la rubia parecía confundida.

-¿Acaso Atem Mutou…?

-Si, él es el hijo de doña amarguras.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de la gran Verónica Smith viva con nosotros?"- pensó mientras se ponía pálida –"Sera mejor que no abra la boca"

**En el trabajo de Jonouchi**

El rubio se encontraba atorado en un horrible tráfico, acababa de entregar unos regalos y ya solamente le faltaban otros dos pedidos. De pronto escucho como el auto vecino comenzaba a activar el claxon como loco, en cuanto volteo a ver al loco del auto, no vio a ningún loco, ni siquiera vio a un humano… se trataba de una botarga de oso quien lo saludaba.

-¡Madrecita santa!- grito espantado.

El rubio no supo que hacer mientras la botarga lo seguía saludando, encontrarse con una botarga de oso en medio del tráfico no era normal, era extraño y tenebroso.

Para su suerte los autos comenzaron a avanzar y en cuanto pudo avanzar no lo dudo dos veces, esa botarga daba miedo.

-¡Maldita botarga satánica! ¡Me sigues en todos lados!- acelero alejándose del auto del oso.

Mientras tanto en el vehículo de la botarga una voz que provenía dentro de esta comenzó a surgir.

-Siempre se asusta… tonto- dijo mientras encendía el auto y seguía su camino.

**En Verona's Dreams**

-¿Y cual es el nombre de tu nueva competencia?- pregunto Mai para cambiar de tema.

-Esa chica siempre me ha desagradado- le dio la espalda –Cree que por ser la novia de junior puede tenerlo todo, doy gracias que solo la he tratado poco pero siempre terminamos mal.

-"Vi a un chico que no es soltero sin camisa"- pensó avergonzada mientras no le ponía atención a la otra –"¡Y todavía le dije guapo!"

-Mira te lo diré una vez ya que cuando lo pronuncias algo malo sucede…- accedió Aileen.

-Dime…- susurro mientras la morena se acercaba a un oído de la rubia.

-Su nombre es… Mana Margott.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento la demora :c ya tenia bastante sin actualizar… lo lamento de nuevo :c se me vinieron varias cosas personales y solo pude adelantarle un poco a la historia pero ahora les revele algo importante, ya saben quien es la novia de Atem. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, dejen su opinión de este capitulo en su review, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	7. Mana, la diosa egipcia

**¡Hola mis amores! Agradezco sus hermosos reviews ya saben que esta historia esta escrita especialmente para ustedes y por eso les daré muchos dulces –los lanza pero nadie los recoge del suelo- bueno bueno… lo de los dulces no es muy buena idea hoy en día D: les hare una pequeña aclaración aquí: las canciones que me han dejado serán incluidas en la historia (no trato de hacer esto un musical pero… digamos que siempre hay una canción para todo ¿no? ) bueno el detalle es que tal vez una que otra no este en este capitulo o en el siguiente. Al final del capitulo les tengo una buena noticia o según como lo tomen XD bueno… ¡Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Mana**

_Desde niña siempre estuve enamorada de Atem, desde la primera vez que lo vi… fue como un niño al ver un juguete. Como pasaban los años me fui acercando mas a el lentamente hasta que un día le confesé mis humildes sentimientos… por suerte el me los correspondió haciendo mi vida mas colorida y llena de mariposas._

_Los días, semanas y meses se convirtieron en años y cada vez me enamoraba mas de Atem pero el al parecer no iba al mismo ritmo que yo, cada vez que lo buscaba se encontraba escribiendo sus tontas cartas que el jamás enviaba… parecía ser su hobbie y al tratar de buscarlas siempre me atrapaba o nunca las encontraba. _

_Las peleas no se hicieron esperar ya que él decía que necesitaba espacio y yo no se lo daba y aunque yo se lo daba aun se portaba frio conmigo. Un día de verano su madre me llamo y me ofreció trabajo en su empresa pero al tonto de Atem pareció no agradarle mucho la idea, me dio igual lo que dijo mi amorcito y acepte. _

_La fama me ayudo mucho a mejorar mi estado de animo pero había un pequeño detalle…Atem aun no me ponía atención, es vergonzoso decir que la dulce Verónica le ordeno comportarse conmigo y todo volvió a la normalidad o eso quiero pensar, él es el culpable de mi peor adicción y en cuanto el la descubrió me mando al demonio y escapo de Londres y ahora es el momento de disculparme ya que… __**aun lo amo.**_

_**No es el tiempo, ni la voluntad… es el amor quien te hace cometer estupideces.**_

* * *

Una hora… Atem ya llevaba una hora buscando la casa del señor Anthony junto con este. Cruzaron varias calles, pasaron por varias casas pero el pobre hombre no recordaba a ninguna de ellas.

-Muy bien señor…- se detuvo Atem harto mientras que el señor quien iba mas adelante que él lo siguió –Parece que ninguna de estas casa le parece familiar, ¿Por qué no regresamos donde empezamos?

-Me parece una fantástica idea, disculpa pero ¿Podrías cargarme? Estoy muy cansado- pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

Atem se dio un manotazo en la frente, este viejo cada vez lo desesperaba mas pero él no podría decirle que no a ese pobre anciano quien lo espero para darle la carta de "A" ¿o si?

-De acuerdo, súbase a mi espalda- se agacho mientras el pobre hombre le daba pisotones y patadas en la espalda pero una vez que encontró la manera de subir todo se volvió un poco mas ligero excepto el, era un poco pesado para el pobre tricolor.

-Muy bien, vayamos a la casa abandonada- le señalo heroicamente.

Atem comenzó a caminar a paso lento cosa que pareció no agradarle a Anthony.

-¡Arre! ¡Caballo!- salto sobre la espalda de Atem.

-¡¿Pero que cree que soy?! ¡¿Su caballo?!- le grito furioso.

-Es para animar el ambiente ¡andando!- le dio una nalgada para acelerar el paso.

-¡Vuelva a hacer eso y despídase de su columna!- se detuvo para amenazarlo.

-Espera un momento...- comenzó a pensar -Creo que recuerdo algo… esa chica "A" tenia piernas largas- le dijo causando que Atem se sonrojara.

-¿Piernas largas?

-Si… muy linda por cierto- sonrió.

-Acelerare el paso pero no por su comentario- comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido.

-Bien formadas….

Atem cambio de velocidad y comenzó a trotar causando que el anciano se sintiera feliz.

-"Los jóvenes de ahora, son unos pervertidos….vaya Anthony eres un genio si le dices cosas que no recuerdas sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer acelerara el paso"- pensó orgulloso mientras disfrutaba el viaje.

-¡¿Qué espera?! ¡Sígame describiendo a "A"!- lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pervertido…- le susurro.

-¡Ya, de acuerdo me callare!

-Y tenia unos… unos…- Anthony no sabia que decir.

-Unos… ¿Qué?

-¿Unos ojos preciosos?

-¡Es ella! ¡Agárrese abuelo!- se levanto un poco y agarro las piernas de Anthony y comenzó a correr.

**En el trabajo de Mai**

-¿Mana Margott?- pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Mejor conocida como la diosa egipcia pero para las buenas amigas como yo es conocida como el desecho de hospital- sonrió Aileen.

Con la revelación sobre Atem a Mai no le había dado ninguna gracia el comentario de la modelo.

-¿Pero que te ha hecho ese desecho para que la llames así?- pregunto la rubia causando que su amiga riera con ganas.

-¡Que no me hizo esa mujer!- grito divertida –Bueno empecemos desde cero…

Antes de que Aileen empezara se escucho que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, al abrirla la rubia vio que se trataba de un personal del staff.

-Señorita Aileen, el fotógrafo la esta esperando- informo para después irse.

-Tendremos esta conversación para después y espero que mi fan favorita este aquí para escucharla- dijo mientras la rubia asistía – ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo tendré tiempo libre después de la sesión! ¡Podremos salir a almorzar y puedes invitar a Tea!- propuso mientras a Mai le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Eso seria genial!

-Excelente, espero verte en la sesión- dijo así para después irse y dejar a la rubia sola.

Un poco mareara por toda la información dada la chica se sentó en la silla de Aileen un momento y empezó a hablarse así misma.

-Con que… hijo de Verónica Smith y novio de la diosa egipcia, Mana Margott- toco su frente y miro su celular –Creo que esto no se lo debo decir a nadie pero si tendré que hablar con el… si solo tuviera su numero.

En esos precisos momentos su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al fijarse de quien se trataba su animo bajo un poco, era el fastidioso de Jonouchi.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Mai! ¡Es esa botarga satánica otra vez!_

-¡Idiota! Ya te dije que no me llames en horas de trabajo.

_-Ya se pero ese oso asesino me sigue a todos lados._

-Tranquilo corazón, respira hondo y cuéntame lo que paso.

Se escucho la respiración del rubio y después comenzó a explicarle.

_-Estaba entregando unos regalos después me retraso un embotellamiento y ahí apareció esa cosa en un auto._

-Ya te dije que tal vez quiere ser tu amigo.

_-¡Pero yo no quiero serlo! ¡Me dan miedo las botargas!_

-Pobre bebé, te aseguro que debajo de esa botarga satánica como tú dices se encuentra una linda personita.

_-¡Pero que equivocada estas!_

-Bueno si no me crees, disfruta la compañía de la botarga satánica- colgó harta de la conversación.

Una vez en paz y en silencio se sentó cómodamente en un sillón que se encontraba ahí mismo y puso sus pies sobre una mesa.

-Siempre se asusta… cada vez amo mas a esa botarga- dijo mientras se relajaba un poco antes de alcanzar a Aileen.

**En el departamento de los chicos**

El vecino de enfrente abrió lentamente su puerta y miro a todos lados para ver si no había moros en la costa. Para su mejor comodidad este iba vestido completamente de negro sin olvidar una gorra del mismo color.

-Te dije que no habría nadie a estas horas- le dijo a alguien quien se encontraba adentro.

-¡Entonces date prisa!- le ordeno.

-Primero dame la copia de la llave- enseguida la mano de su compañero le paso una llave plateada.

-Y asegúrate de ponerla en un buen lugar para tener mejores tomas.

-Pervertido…

-Tú fuiste el de la idea.

-Ya ni me lo digas… no tardare- dijo así saliendo del departamento y entrando al de los chicos.

**Mientras tanto con Atem…**

El pobre tricolor llego hasta aquella casa a paso lento ya que se canso en las primeras calles y al parecer Anthony se había quedado dormido, Atem se sacudió un poco para despertarlo.

-Ya llegamos, ahora trata de recordar- le dijo amablemente mientras lo bajaba.

-¡No hay necesidad! ¡Ya llegamos!- grito emocionado mientras corría hacia la casa vecina del antiguo hogar de "A".

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!- reclamo mientras veía correr al viejo.

-Lo lamento pero estuvo lindo el paseo- le dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves en el pantalón.

Atem pisoteó fuerte el suelo, apretó sus puños, dio vueltas como loco y por ultimo respiro hondo.

-Hijo, cuando termines con tu danza de la lluvia ¿Querrías pasar a tomar una taza de te?- pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

-No gracias- contesto rápidamente y con una sonrisa hipócrita –Ya tengo que irme, pero me gustaría que me pase su teléfono por si acaso llega a pasar algo.

-Espere un momento- entro a su casa y después de unos minutos salió con un trozo de papel y el numero anotado.

-"Es sorprendente que si se acuerde de su numero"- pensó el chico mientras le entregaba el trozo.

-Muchas gracias, le dejare el mio por si vuelve "A"- dijo mientras buscaba con que anotar.

-No se preocupes- saco una pluma y se subió la manga izquierda –Soy muy olvidadizo y por eso me escribo todo en mi brazo para cuando me cambie o me bañe lo recuerde aunque al bañarme… bueno lo vuelo a transcribir.

Una vez que Atem le dio su numero, el hombre escribió los números y le puso en comillas "Hombre caballo de pelo raro" para saber que se trataba del chico.

-Estamos en contacto, muchas gracias- se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia donde había dejado su auto.

-¡Hasta luego Atún!- grito emocionado y después de ver como se alejaba el tricolor entro rápidamente a su casa y tomo el teléfono mientras buscaba un nombre en su brazo.

Mientras daba línea el viejo miro a su alrededor y después su brazo.

_-¿Hola?_

-El sobre fue entregado.

_-Excelente, te daré la otra mitad cuando te vea y gracias por avisarme que fue… lo he estado vigilando y no he tenido oportunidad para hacer la otra parte del plan._

-No es necesario, yo también quiero que se reúnan.

_-De acuerdo, en estos momentos acabo de dejar el segundo sobre… para asegurarme ¿Cómo se llama el chico a quien se lo entregaste?_

-Atún… perdón Atem.

_-Excelente, eso es todo por ahora y ahora dime… ¿Cómo me llamaras de ahora en adelante?_

-Señorita "A".

_-Bien dicho, hasta luego._

Anthony colgó el teléfono y después miro por la ventana.

-Debo investigar sobre lo que paso con A…- se susto ya que se escucho como el vapor salía de la tetera -¡Es hora del te!- fue a paso rápido a la cocina

**En Verona's Dreams**

Aileen se encontraba en su sesión de fotos el cual el tema era sobre los cuatro elementos.

-¡Muy bien Aileen, solo nos falta "Agua" y podrás irte!- dijo el fotógrafo.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras encendían un ventilador y unas pequeñas fuentes de agua atrás de ella.

Mai quien acababa de llegar ya que se cambio de ropa se sentó en un lugar cómodo mientras veía como fotografiaban a su amiga, todo iba de maravilla hasta que una chica del staff llego corriendo algo asustada.

-¡Detengan la sesión!- grito.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la rubia.

-¡El desec… tenemos la visita de alguien importante!- respondió gritando para que todos la escucharan.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Y en plena sesión!- grito el fotógrafo molesto.

-Créeme que a ti te va a encantar la sorpresa- susurro molesta la chica mientras se iba.

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Detengan la sesión!- ordeno una voz femenina.

Después Verónica Smith hizo su gran aparición vestida de un vestido blanco, zapatos negros y como de costumbre llevaba unas gafas de sol grandes negras que les hacia imposible apreciar sus hermosos ojos violetas. El cabello rubio caía delicadamente en sus hombros y por ultimo sus labios rojo carmín. Sin duda alguna la dueña de la empresa era una mujer muy bella pero muy odiada por muchos.

-Señora Verónica… lo lamento- dijo el fotógrafo mientras la miraba asustado.

-Ahórrate tus disculpas, no me interesan- respondió cortante –Vengo a presentarles a los nuevos empleados a su nueva muñeca, pasa querida- le indico con un dedo.

Una chica morena con gafas al igual que Smith entro al estudio, llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa de la colección de la misma Verónica. Su cabello chocolate estaba algo despeinado pero no perdía el estilo por ultimo estaba tomando un malteada pero por el sonido que producía el sorbete en el vaso parecía que ya se la había terminado.

-Ahora en adelante trabajaran para ella en vez de Aileen- la tomo de los hombros –Se dirigirán a ella como señorita Margott.

Aileen al verla apretó los puños y sus dientes, le daba rabia verla sabiendo que le quitaría su sueño.

-Un gusto, soy Mana Margott si no quieren problemas hagan lo que les ordeno- dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas revelando sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Mai quien la miraba fijamente ya le desagradaba la idea trabajar para ella, la odiaba al igual que Aileen pero todo trabajo es sagrado por eso no podía decir nada al respecto.

-¡Tu!- la señalo la castaña.

-¿Yo?- se auto señalo Mai.

-Si, ven acá rubia- le indico con un dedo.

-Tu serás mi ayudante personal- le comento mientras Aileen me molestaba aun mas.

-Pero… yo…- no sabia que decir ante esa horrible aclaración.

-¡Ya escuchaste y sin peros!- le grito Verónica.

-Esta bien señorita- se inclino.

-Así me gusta, querida Mana tengo que retirarme…- miro a su alrededor –Si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo.

-Claro que si Verónica- ambas se dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

-Claro que si Verónica- la imito la chica del staff con voz chillona.

Mientras Verónica se retiraba Margott borro su sonrisa y miro a todos de mala gana pero al ver a alguien en especial su sonrisa volvió.

-¡Aileen! ¡Es un gusto volverte a ver!- extendió los brazos.

-¡Ahórrate tus palabras princesita que el gusto no es mio!- le respondió dejando a todos atónitos.

-Yo que tu no haría eso- le negó con un dedo –Verónica te despedirá cuando se entere.

-¿Y ahora te esconderás detrás de Verónica?- pregunto en tono de burla.

Mana no dijo nada mas miro al fotógrafo quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y le sonrió bruscamente.

-Disculpa pero ¿La sesión sobre que tema es?- pregunto mientras le ponía una pierna enfrente dando a entender su autoridad.

-Los elementos… estamos en "Agua"- respondió nervioso.

-¿Agua? Excelente…- se alejó de él, fue hacia una mesa de comida y tomo una jarra de agua.

-¡Tu! ¡Vacíale la jarra a Aileen!- le ordeno a Mai.

-No.

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

-Que no.

-¡A mi amiga ni le hables desecho asqueroso!- grito Aileen.

-¡Bingo! ¡Tengo a una amiga tuya como mi esclava! Lo sospechaba por la forma en la que la veías cuando la llame- grito emocionada.

-¡El asunto es conmigo Margott!- la reto la modelo.

-¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo crees que quiero tratar a una pobre rubia oxigenada como ella?- la miro con asco.

-¡Para tu información soy rubia natural!- la corrigió.

-Me da igual…-le dio la espalda y se dirigió a Aileen y después miro al fotógrafo -¿Quieres una sesión perfecta?- le vacío la jarra a la modelo –Ahí la tienes… ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Toma tus fotografías! ¡He mejorado tu sesión! ¿Querían agua? Agua obtuvieron- comenzó a reírse.

La pobre de Aileen quedo empapada y con el maquillaje corrido, Mana se había pasado y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, en un segundo se lanzo a Margott y ambos se comenzaron a jalar de los cabellos y rasguñarse en el piso mientras los demás las veían asustados.

-¡¿Y Que esperan?! ¡Sepárenlas!- grito Mai mientras trataba de separarlas.

El fotógrafo se le unió a la rubia y entre los dos pudieron separarlas pero no por mucho ya que Mana se zafo del agarre del chico y se lanzo ahora contra Mai, ambas chicas se encontraba en el piso mientras Aileen le jalaba de los cabellos a Margott para separarla de su amiga.

-¡Que demonios sucede aquí!- grito una mujer muy enojada, era Verónica.

Las tres chicas se separaron rápidamente y Mana corrió hacia ella.

-Cobarde…-susurro Aileen.

-¡Verónica que bueno que llegas!- grito llorando Mana.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte, es tu primer día y ya causaste tremendo alboroto!- respondió la madre de Atem quitándose las gafas.

Mana guardo silencio y después Smith miro a Aileen de arriba para abajo.

-Esta despedida, tome sus cosas y no vuelva a poner un pie aquí- le ordeno mientras la modelo asistía.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!- interrumpió Mai.

-¿Le pregunte señorita?- le pregunto a la rubia despeinada –Guarde silencio, debería estar agradecida que no la voz a despedir.

-¡Al menos debería pedir la versión de alguien mas!-grito la chica del staff.

-¡Mana! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- pregunto la mujer mientras no le quitaba la mirada a la pobre chica del staff.

-Tome la jarra de agua, mi asistente la tomo y se la vacío en Aileen- le mintió causando que todos se molestaran bastante.

-Ahí esta tu versión y ahora lárgate con la señorita Aileen- le dijo tranquilamente.

La pobre chica derramo lágrimas y se fue corriendo del lugar pero después regreso.

-¡A mi nadie me despide, yo renuncio!- tiro su gorra y la pisoteó -¡Esta empresa no será nada igual sin Aileen!- y así se fue definitivamente.

Aileen al escuchar eso abrazo a su amiga fuertemente mientras los demás las veían.

-Te llamare esta noche, esto no se acabara aquí- le susurro y después se fue en la misma dirección que la chica del staff.

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto Verónica pero nadie respondió -¡Mana! ¡Vendrás conmigo a casa para que te arregles! Que desperdicio- dijo mientras se iba.

-Hasta mañana esclava mía- le saco la lengua a Mai y se fue corriendo tras Verónica.

-Maldita sea… maldita sea- susurro Mai con lagrimas en los ojos ya que había despedido a una de sus grandes amigas.

**En el parque**

Atem ya estaba a unos solos pasos de su auto y vio algo que resaltaba en su limpiaparabrisas, era un papel.

-Odio cuando ponen anuncios así…- dijo mientras se acercaba para quitarlo.

Para su sorpresa no se trataba de un anuncio si no de otro sobre en el que venia en grande "Atem Mutou", no había pasado un día y "A" ya había mandado otro. Rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo detalladamente.

_Querido Atem:_

"_Te lo volveré a decir una vez mas, estoy tan feliz de que me estés buscando; te pediré algo… debes entrar a mi casa y buscar algo que dejaste ahí… algo importante que hará que nos veamos. La llave te la enviare después así que se paciente. Espero que el viejo Anthony te haya tratado bien y no hay necesidad de preguntarle si tu lo hiciste con el porque aun sé que eres el mismo niño educado de antes. Antes de que se me olvide desearía tanto que por lo pronto no pienses en mi, trata a tus nuevos amigos ya que ellos saben más de ti que tú de ellos, ten mucho cuidado por favor. Por ultimo tengo que decirte algo… hagas lo que hagas no permitas que Mana Margott quien esta de vuelta se meta en lo nuestro si no estaremos en peligro, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho estos sobres como si fueran yo"_

_Tu mejor amiga "A"_

-Sabe la existencia de Mana… perdóname "A"- dijo mientras tomaba el sobre para ver que letra se trataba ahora, asomo su ojo y ahora la letra escrita en cursiva era la **"E"**.

Atem guardo rápidamente la hoja en el sobre y subió a su auto.

-Lu debe saber sobre esto- introdujo su llave y puso en marcha el auto.

Lo que no sabia Atem era que se dirigía al mismo lugar donde su madre y su novia Mana iban.

**Continuara…**

**¡Vaya! Hace mucho que no escribía un capitulo en un día :D espero que les haya gustado este capitulo si si fue gracioso al principio pero después se torno algo violento y al fin dkljdksdk no tengo palabras para describirlo XD bueno para arreglar el daño psicológico que les he dejado en los últimos meses (es broma… o tal vez sea verdad) aquí les va la gran noticia, tambores por favor: tarataratarataratartarataratara –imagínense que es el sonido de los tambores- ¡La segunda temporada de "El amor a través de los años" ya tiene fecha de publicación! ¡¿Esa era mi gran noticia?! D: lamentablemente si :c bueno como decía… se publicara este 22 de octubre, ya que el 22 es uno de mis números favoritos, a veces de la suerte además ese día pero en Septiembre murió alguien especial para mi :c bueno si gustan esperar ese día adelante ;D ¡Dejen en su opinión en su review de hoy! Recuerden que los quiero mucho mucho mucho (varios mucho después…) y mucho. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	8. Visitas inesperadas

**¡Hola mis amores! Ya no tienen que llorar por mi porque ya regrese ;D agradezco sus hermosos reviews esto va especialmente para ustedes en especial a mi hermosa paisana, a mi amada amiga quien es fundadora de una importante organización y la quiero a montones, a mi victima favorita a la que acoso con amor, a mi amiga amante de las guerras estelares (y alborotadora de hormonas del mal), a la que me da dulces y le gusta la misma música que a mi, a la escritora de las sombras amigable, a la que me dice que soy su sol y sufre conmigo con haru haru, y por ultimo a la que le digo mujer ;D espero que se hayan identificado :c también les agradezco a los silenciosos :D bueno ¡Comenzamos!**

**Narración de Aileen**

_Mis sueños han terminado por culpa de ese horrible desecho de hospital… ya no se que hacer con mi vida. Nunca he sido una chica de muchas palabras así que diré solo un deseo que mantengo en mi mente, espero que algún día llegue una chica quien pueda humillar a Mana y le quite lo que ella mas disfruta de una manera limpia y también deseo que el hijo de Verónica se enamore de alguien mas…_

_**Se vale soñar con la venganza mientras ayude al afectado y sane a los heridos.**_

* * *

**Mansión de Verónica**

El auto de Atem se encontraba afuera de la residencia de su madre pero este no se bajaba del vehículo a causa de sus pensamientos, el tricolor tenia su frente pegada al volante mientras se aferraba al mismo con furia.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué sabes de Mana?!- cegado por su enojo golpeo con fuerza el volante causando que se activara el claxon –Estas jugando conmigo… no puedes ser "A" ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Levanto lentamente la cabeza y miro el asiento del copiloto donde se encontraban los sobres de "A", no dudo dos veces en tomarlos y arrugarlos mientras cerraba los ojos y se hablaba así mismo.

-Ya es hora… nadie ni hasta la misma "A" se salvaran de esto- bajo del auto y cerro violentamente la puerta para después dirigirse al interior de la mansión.

**En el departamento de los chicos**

Mai llego hasta la puerta del departamento algo triste al no poder olvidar lo que le acababa de ocurrir a Aileen, introdujo su llave y al girarla sintió como era observada a sus espaldas.

-Si yo fuera ustedes dos cerraría la puerta ya que no soy Tea- dijo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto sus vecinos la miraron sorprendidos y entre ellos comenzó una pelea.

-¡Te dije que no era Tea!- reclamo uno.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú dijiste que era ella!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡¿Podrían callarse de una maldita vez?! ¡Tea ya esta harta de ustedes!- grito la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Tranquila güerita hay suficiente de nosotros dos para compartirte.

-Estas errónea mi querida Valentine, te aseguro que hoy mismo Tea vendrá hasta nuestra puerta por voluntad propia.

-Me dan asco- entro rápidamente al departamento y cerro de golpe la puerta.

-Oye, esa güerita si que se muere por nosotros.

-Claro que si pues somos demasiados guapos.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y después cerraron la puerta lentamente.

**Mansión de Verónica**

-¡Lu!- Atem comenzó a buscar a su vieja amiga con desesperación -¡¿Estas aquí?!

El chico abrió y cerró puertas pero no encontró nada, era extraño que Lucrecia no se encontrara por ahí y mas aun era que ninguna mucama se encontraba trabajando dentro de la mansión, para su alivio apareció una mucama que aparentaba la misma edad que Atem corriendo las cortinas del comedor. Al mirar hacia atrás dio un pequeño salto y su cara se tiño de rojo.

-Señor Atem, no sabia que estaba aquí- se inclino al verlo, esta tenia su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran aqua dejando a Atem atónito ya que le recordaron rápidamente a "A".

-Lamento asustarte…- le extendió la mano para que se enderezara -¿Podrías decirme donde esta Lucrecia?- le sonrió causando que se sonrojara mas.

-Se encuentra en el patio trasero atendiendo una visita.

-¿Visita? Genial lo que me faltaba… gracias- le sonrió y le indico con una mano que le diera su nombre.

-Karen, mi nombre es Karen- le sonrió y se retiro.

-Un placer Karen…- susurro, apretó sus puños y después se dirigió al patio trasero.

Algo no andaba bien en el ambiente, por cada paso que daba algo en su mente le decía que no continuara y que escapara de ahí. Tal vez los inesperados sobres de "A" lo habían alterado un poco y esto causaba que estuviera alerta en vano… si tal vez era eso.

-¿Hola?- busco a la mujer afuera y su mirara se detuvo en dos sillas situadas enfrente de la piscina.

Al acercarse vio en una de estas los pequeños pies de la anciana moviéndose alegremente causándole ternura pero… ¿De quien eran los otros pies? Por lo que podía ver eran de un hombre.

-¿Lu?- una vez más la llamo.

Los pies de Lucrecia se detuvieron y se acomodaron para ayudarla a sentarse, una vez que su cabeza se asomo miro hacia atrás y le regalo una sonrisa a su "señorito".

-Señorito Atem, es bueno tenerlo de regreso… no esperaba su "visita"- señalo con sus ojos la silla donde estaba el desconocido.

No había duda que hasta las expresiones naturales de Lucrecia siempre le sacaban una sonrisa al tricolor.

-¿Atem?- rápidamente el desconocido se asomo para comprobar si era el ya mencionado.

-Tu…- instantemente la sonrisa de Atem desapareció.

**Mientras tanto con Jonouchi…**

El rubio se encontraba bebiendo en un bar después de haber terminado con sus entregas. En la barra donde él estaba sentado se podían ver algunos tragos vacíos a su izquierda y parecía que aun no terminaba.

-¡Otro por favor!- termino su trago y espero el siguiente.

Un castaño que estaba sentado a su derecha lo miro sorprendido y después regreso a lo suyo, al igual que el rubio este también estaba bebiendo pero ya llevaba tiempo con su primer trago.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Te detesto!- grito el rubio un poco borracho y después comenzó a llorar.

-¿Podría ser tan amable de decirme cuantos tragos lleva?- pregunto el castaño al cantinero.

-Este es el…- comenzó a contar con los dedos –El doceavo.

-Vaya… debe amarla mucho, otro con problemas en el amor.

-¡Yo no la amo! ¡La odio con toda mi existencia!- le respondió Jonouchi.

-¿Tan mal te va? No te culpo compañero…

-Este no es asunto mio… esto va por cuenta de la casa-el cantinero les entrego a cada uno un trago.

-Gracias viejo pero creo que el si lo necesita- le comento el castaño.

-No lo creo, tu también pareces pasar por un desamor- su cliente le dedico el trago y después el cantinero se fue a atender a otro.

-¿Desamor?***hipo* **¡No me hagan reír, yo no pague por escuchar esas tonterías!

-¿Entonces porque lloras?

-Una botarga me sigue… ¡A todos lados!- dejo caer su cabeza a la barra pero después la levanto y le dio la mano al castaño –Jonouchi pero***hipo*** Mr. Guapo para los amigos.

El joven negó con una sonrisa y después le correspondió el gesto.

-Honda… ¿Honda para los amigos?- le volvió a sonreír.

-Oye… tu…tu… ¿tu no eres esa botarga verdad?

-Creo que no- comenzó a reírse.

-¡Amigo!- se lanzo a el para darle un gran abrazo -¡Cantinero! ¡Mi nuevo amigo Honda pagara la siguiente ronda!

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡¿En que estas pensando?!- lo empujo para apartarse de él.

-Cierto cierto… que ***hipo*** mal***hipo***educado soy- se levanto de su silla y después miro a los demás clientes que estaban delante de el -¡Escuchen, el es mi nuevo amigo Honda! ¡Salúdenlo!

Honda no sabia que hacer así que solo saludo con su mano tímidamente mientras los demás solo lo miraban.

-¡Y el invita todo lo que puedan beber!- comenzó a bailar alegremente.

Los demás clientes comenzaron a seguirlo, algunos solo levantaban las copas mientras gritaban alegremente mientras que otros bailaban solos o en parejas sin importar el sexo de ellas. El castaño estrello su frente con la barra varias veces.

-Para eso están los amigos…- susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Oye Honda, te quiero mucho!- lo abrazo pero el castaño no se movió de echo… comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

**Mansión de Verónica**

Verónica acompañada por Mana quien se estaba cepillando el cabello llegaron hasta la entrada de la mansión.

-Gracias Verónica, es un alivio que tuvieras un cepillo a la mano- dijo esta mientras se observaba a un espejo y se sonrió así misma –Bueno parece que aquí nada paso pero aun me tengo que arreglar.

-Hazlo mientras llamo a Atem…- saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero de su hijo, Mana quien no se quería perder de nada se quedo ahí para escuchar la conversación, ya cuando terminara se arreglaría.

A los pocos segundos de dar línea una melodía rompió el silencio, se trataba de un celular.

-No puede ser…- Smith colgó y volvió a marcar.

La misma melodía comenzó a escucharse entonces fue cuando estas comenzaron a buscar de donde provenía ese sonido.

-Parece que viene de afuera…- le señalo la castaña mientras la rubia aun mantenía su celular pegado a su oreja.

-Concuerdo contigo, parece que no hay necesidad de buscarlo- una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro y ambas se dirigieron a afuera.

En cuanto ambas salieron una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Mana mientras en la de Verónica se formo una de desaprobación. Atem y su "visita" se encontraban sentados y con una pierna cruzada con los ojos cerrados, se veían algo molestos.

El desconocido vestía elegantemente al igual que Atem, llevaba una cola de caballo castaña y su piel era algo morena pero tostada; se podía observar que era o pasaba un poco de la edad del tricolor. El detalle que causo la mirada de Verónica era que ambos jóvenes estaban empapados.

-¡Señora Verónica!- apareció Lucrecia con dos toallas blancas y con mirada preocupada.

-¡¿Me podrían explicar que demonios paso aquí?!- grito la mujer mientras su cara se ponía roja y apretaba los puños a causa de su furia.

-Bueno… ellos… deje que le expliquen pero por favor cálmese- dejo una toalla a cada uno y después fue hacia su jefa.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si son una vergüenza?!- grito aun mas fuerte, hizo a un lado a Lucrecia y se dirigió hacia Atem.

Los empleados escondidos dentro de la mansión o en algunos arbustos observaban con emoción y a la vez miedo a Smith jurarían que al verla gritar parecía que sus cabellos se movían violentamente y las cosas temblaban.

-¡¿Y tu porque no me respondías si tienes tu tonto celular enfrente de ti?!- señalo a su hijo pero este abría un solo ojo para volverlo a cerrar.

-Porque ya sabía que estabas aquí además no quería hacer ruido…. El silencio llega a hacer cómodo- respondió fríamente.

-¡No me salgas con esas tonterías y dame una explicación sobre esto!- señalo a ambos jóvenes.

-Señora Verónica… yo puedo explicarle- interrumpió el otro.

-¡Y tu guarda silencio que no te he preguntado a ti!- se limito a mirarlo ya que solo tenia la mirada en su rebelde hijo.

-Guarda silencio idiota…- le susurro Mana al castaño.

-¡Tu también cierra la boca Mana!- le dijo también de espaldas.

Atem al escuchar eso comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-¡¿Te parece gracioso?! ¡Espero que aun te sigas riendo cuando te cuente tu "sorpresita"!- movió rápidamente su mano con la intensión de darle una cachetada pero Atem sujeto su muñeca a tiempo.

-Cálmate Verónica, te hará mal tantos corajes y gritos- sujeto con más fuerza la muñeca de su madre.

La rubia sin saber que hacer respiro hondo y exhaló mientras se calmaba, su hijo al notarlo la dejo libre y le indico que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Y ahora quieres que me siente a tu lado? Eres patético hijo…- le sonrió mientras lo obedecía.

-Vamos Verónica nunca nos llevamos bien y ahora que tenemos que hablar por ciertos "problemitas"…- miro al chico que estaba sentado enfrente de el –Tratemos de charlar tranquilamente.

-Odio cuando me dices Verónica… me recuerdas a tu padre.

-Te diría madre pero siempre que hablamos terminamos en pelea… es mejor Verónica ahora en adelante.

La rubia le dedico una mirada de desaprobación y miro la piscina dándole la espalda en el proceso.

-No hay problema… cuando llegaste y me llamaste "madre"… no sentí nada ¿Por qué me enojaría si prefieres llamarme por mi nombre?

-Lamento interrumpir pero yo también quiero saber que paso aquí- se acercó Mana con tono de autoridad.

-¡Guarda silencio!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Atem y Verónica.

-"De tal palo, tal astilla"- pensó Lu mientras sonreía.

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora que te explique- dijo mientras miraba a Verónica para después mirar a Mana –Primero que nada admitiré que yo tuve la culpa.

El comentario de Atem hizo que el moreno lo mirada asombrado ¿Por qué se echaría la culpa si él también tuvo que ver con la discusión? No recordaba lo admirable que podía a llegar a ser el tricolor.

-Todo fue algo así…

_**Flashback con explicación de Atem**_

_-Tu…- mire a aquel extraño quien resulto ser mi mejor amigo en mi estancia en Londres, Mahad Jenkins._

_Él se levanto y comenzamos a darnos unos golpes como símbolo de nuestra amistad pero Mahad perdió el equilibrio y cayo a la piscina sin antes tomar mi camisa por instinto. Una vez afuera tomamos asiento y esperamos que Lucrecia llegara con las toallas._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Paso solo eso?- pregunto Mana.

-Si, así se saludan los amigos ¿No es así, Mahad?- miro a su "amigo" sin olvidar su sonrisa.

-Si…eso paso, perdonen nuestra inmadurez- respondió este un poco confundido.

-Eres un idiota Atem, no tengo palabras…-se levanto Verónica y después se dirigió hacia Lucrecia –Tráeles algo de comer y beber, iré a descansar.

Al ver como se retiraba su jefa, Lucrecia comenzó a entrar en pánico… ¿Y si volvían a cometer una tontería estos chicos? Se fue trotando hasta la cocina mientras rezaba para que no pasara nada.

Los tres jóvenes quienes se conocieron en Londres se miraron entre si pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, era demasiado incomoda la situación en la que atravesaban y estos mismos solo sabían lo que pasaban.

-"Lo que paso en Londres se queda en Londres"- pensó Mahad.

-"¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? Si no hablan pronto me iré…"- pensó Atem.

-"Vamos di algo o si no ya te imaginaras lo que puede pasar"- por ultimo pensó Mana.

-Atem…- lo llamo la castaña.

-Mana…- respondió este.

-Tanto tiempo- acerco sus manos al rostro de este pero Atem al igual de lo que acababa de hacer con Verónica, la detuvo tomando sus muñecas.

-Por favor no hagas eso… sabes que aun me duele lo que paso.

-Yo… no tengo palabras- se libero del agarre del tricolor y después miro hacia atrás para ver a Mahad.

-Atem… yo si las tengo y te las diré- se levanto y se fue acercando.

Mana se apartó del camino de Mahad pero después de razonar las cosas se puso entre ellos dos.

-¡Aléjate de el Mahad!- le grito pero Atem le puso una mano en su hombro para después susurrarle al oído.

-Tranquila Bonita, él no me hará nada- después de eso la castaña lo miro sonrojada y se apartó del camino de ambos.

-Atem, sé que aun sigues molesto por lo que paso pero quiero que me perdones… ya me hice la idea que nuestro juego no podía continuar y que tu vales mas que mi diversión- se arrodillo ante el tricolor causándole confusión.

-Levántate Mahad, tu sabes perfectamente que yo ya te perdone antes de haber tomado un baño juntos- bromeo sobre lo ocurrido y le sonrió.

-Atem…- el castaño no pudo mas y abrazo a su mejor amigo mientras lloraba –Perdón…

-Si que te gusto ese abrazo…- dijo mientras se mostro sorprendido.

El tricolor correspondió el abrazo pero algo los interrumpió e hizo que ambos se molestaran.

-¡Si! ¡Al fin ya estamos arreglados!- comenzó a aplaudir como loca Mana mientras daba pequeños saltos.

-Debes estar bromeando…- le dijo Mahad molesto mientras soltaba a Atem.

-Aun no…- Atem se dirigió a Mana y después de tomarla de la mano trotaron hasta su auto.

**Mientras tanto en la cocina…**

Lucrecia le había pedido a unas mucamas que se encargaran de la comida mientras ella solucionaba algunas cosas, mientras ellas trabajaban la anciana se encontraba sentada leyendo los sobres de "A".

-No puede ser… si la señora me dijo que ella esta muerta- susurro mientras acababa de leer la ultima –El señorito Atem puede estar en peligro o esa niña no esta muerta... es hora de investigar.

Se levanto tranquilamente pero una de las mucamas la detuvo.

-¿Sabes por qué vino el señor Atem?- pregunto mientras servía la comida en los platos.

-No lose, dime que quieres que te consiga un tiempo a solas con el- dijo pícaramente.

-¡Por dios estas loca!- comenzó a reírse con ese comentario.

-Pero por eso soy tu tía favorita- le guiño un ojo y salió de la cocina.

Ambas mucamas se quedaron para seguir en lo suyo.

-¡Por dios Karen! ¿Cuánto pensabas decirme que te gusta el hijo de la señora?- pregunto una mucama con anteojos.

-Me gustaba cuando era apenas una niña…- prosiguió en lo suyo.

**En el departamento de los chicos**

Mai se encontraba sentada en el sofá mientras leía una revista de moda y bebía te helado, la culpa la invadía sin explicación, se baño y vistió para no levantar sospechas de una pelea. Si esperaba a Atem y hablaba con el tal vez Aileen volvería… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que alguien había tocado la puerta. Al abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba su culpa se esfumo pues no podía mostrarse así ante esa fan de Aileen.

-¡Tea! ¡Querida, pasa!- dejo pasar a la castaña quien se veía mas seria de lo normal.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Mojado… y horrible pero apuesto que el tuyo estuvo mejor- le sonrió pero Tea comenzó a llorar.

-¡Duke es hijo de mi jefe!- grito desesperada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!- respondió mientras se ponía pálida.

-Me conoces a la perfección y sabes que nadie cree en mis bromas- cambio de humor rápidamente y se seco las lágrimas.

-Y con eso afirmas tu comentario- se sentó y la castaña apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de su mejor amiga.

-Pensé que nunca me lo volvería a cruzar- dijo mientras miraba la ventana.

-Tranquila… puedes contármelo si gustas- paso sus dedos en el cabello de la joven.

Tea comenzó a contarle su historia mientras Mai se quedaba más sorprendida.

**Afuera de la mansión de Verónica**

Atem y Mana se encontraban recargados en el auto de este mientras miraban el cielo, el tricolor aun no le soltaba la mano a su novia cosa que hizo que la preocupara.

-Mana… yo- comenzó a hablar pero fue callado por ella.

-Lose Atem, quieres terminar conmigo ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas bonita- le dedico una sonrisa forzosa –Pero… no puedo.

Si, el pasado y los errores de Mana rompieron el corazón de Atem pero el aun la quería ¿Cómo luchar contra eso? Era mejor que la castaña le dijera que estaba de acuerdo y retirarse del lugar siendo solo amigos pero al mismo tiempo el la conocía a la perfección sabia que ella jamás le diría eso ya que esta muy encaprichada con el al igual de el con ella.

-¿Entonces a que viene al caso esto? Atem… podemos recuperarnos del pasado, ya lo veras- tomo el rostro de este con ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Déjame hablar- se libero del agarre de esta y se aclaró la garganta –Mana, aun te quiero y me duele hacerte esto pero… es lo correcto, si te sigo el juego algún día me mataras y peor aun… también a Mahad.

-No metas a Mahad, el no vale la pena- acaricio la mejilla de este pero también le negó el gesto.

-Claro que lo vale, él es mi mejor amigo y tiene que ver mucho con nuestro "problemita".

-Pero ya te arreglaste con el así que ya no hay problema.

-No Mana, no me estas entendiendo- dio unos pasos atrás –Conozco a Mahad y yo no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos además cada vez que te veo… quisiera mandarlo al demonio pero el jamás lo hizo conmigo hasta esa noche y quien sabe desde cuando ya me traicionaba.

Mana solo encogió los hombros y miro la mansión.

-El sabrá entender lo que va a ocurrir, vamos adentro… pescaras un resfriado- se dispuso a tomarle de la mano pero nuevamente le negó.

-No importa si estoy mojado… solo quiero aclararte la situación y también quiero pedirte un tiempo.

-Deja de bromear- dijo entre risas.

-No estas tomando esto enserio…- busco las llaves de su coche.

-¡¿Te vas tan pronto?! ¡Pero si no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegue!- trato de detenerlo.

-Mana…- le dio la espalda y después volteo hacia atrás –Aun te quiero y demasiado… pero no volveré contigo a pesar de que ya perdone a Mahad, tu no te has disculpado y eso me demuestra que en verdad no me quieres demasiado como me llagaste a decir.

-Atem…

El tricolor no pudo más y se dio la vuelta para abrazar rápidamente a la chica. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no era lo mismo pues su corazón no latía como antes y el perfume de ella ya no era lo mas delicioso que había olido… le resultaba muy usado y asqueroso pero el perfume de alguien le resulto mucho mejor que el de Mana ¡No era posible! Le gustaba más el perfume de Tea que el de su novia.

-Mana, cuídate mucho por favor no quiero que te pase nada- le dijo recordando a los sobres de "A".

-¿Tu también?- respondió confundida.

Después de romper el abrazo este subió al auto y condujo hasta su nueva casa, el departamento que compartía con sus nuevos amigos y… Tea.

Al ver como se alejaba el auto de su amado Mana se sintió algo vacía pero había algo que le alarmaba aun mas, miro su vientre y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Espero que este equivocada… - se dijo y después de un rato estar así entro a la mansión.

**Mientras tanto con Lu…**

La anciana ya había dejado la bandeja con comida en el patio pero para su sorpresa no había nadie sentado ahí así que no se tomo la molestia en buscar a los jóvenes y se fue a tejer. Ahora sentada en la sala mientras el silencio la envolvía volvió a trabajar en esos zapatitos rosas que con tanta emoción empezó.

-Si no me equivoco… sé que el señorito Atem ya se retiro y sus amigos están hablando a solas- comenzó a reírse mientras entrelazaba los hilos en paz –Seré vieja pero no tonta.

Entre mas trabajaba Lucrecia menos podía olvidar lo que acababa de suceder con Atem y Mahado minutos atrás.

_**Flashback**_

_-Tu…- dijo Atem mientras su cara se ponía pálida._

_-¡Atem! ¡Sorpresa!- se levanto Mahad extendiéndole los brazos._

_-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!- grito furioso asustando a Lucrecia en el proceso._

_-Tu madre nos invito a Mana y a mi._

_-Te creo lo de Mana pero que te haya invitado a ti… no me lo trago._

_-Vamos Atem ¿Aun sigues molesto conmigo?- se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del tricolor._

_Atem rápidamente aparto la pesada mano de Mahado y después se dirigió hacia Lucrecia._

_-Lee esto en privado y cuídalos con tu vida por favor… después yo vendré por ellos._

_Lucrecia ya sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir así que solo se guardo los sobres debajo de la ropa y miro con atención pero no antes de trato de evitar chismes._

_-¡Todos fuera! ¡No quiero ver a nadie aquí!- ordeno mientras que las mucamas, jardineros entre otros empleados se retiraban del lugar._

_Después de esperar unos minutos Mutou volvió a dirigirse a Jenkins._

_-Muy bien Mahado no se con que intención vinieron tu y Mana pero si es solo para fastidiarme mas o para sacar algo de Verónica._

_-No es nada de eso Atem, yo vine sin una razón._

_-No te creo, viniste solo porque Mana vino ¿No es así?- comenzó a acercarse lentamente causando que Mahad también retrocediera._

_-No no Atem lo de Mana ya termino, vine solo por un perdón- cada vez se acercaba mas a la orilla de la piscina._

_-Explícate porque ya sabes que no capto rápidamente las falsas intensiones._

_-Lo juro Atem, no quiero perder a mi único hermano por una mujer- extendió los brazos._

_Por la furia y rencor el tricolor lanzo el primer puñetazo directo a la cara de Mahad, este no devolvió el golpe ya que sabia que se lo merecía._

_-¿Qué no vas a regresarme el golpe? ¡Vamos, no te tengo miedo!- volvió a golpearlo._

_-No… no lo hare- el moreno muy apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el dolor._

_Mahad miro inocentemente a su mejor amigo cosa que hizo que se detuviera, Atem derramo algunas lagrimas y rápidamente se lanzo contra el cayendo juntos a la piscina._

_-¡Señorito!- grito Lucrecia quien quería correr en su auxilio pero al ver la siguiente escena vio que no había necesidad._

_Atem estaba abrazando a Mahad mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, la escena era muy conmovedora y tierna ya que no era normal ver unos chicos así._

_-¡Mahad! ¡Ya no quiero seguir así contigo!- lo abrazo mas fuerte._

_-Tranquilo Atem…- lo miro confundido pero desde que lo conoce lo quiere como un hermano menor así que correspondió el abrazo._

_-Señorito Atem no quiero pensar mal sobre esto… ¿como le dicen a esas relaciones de hombre con hombre? … no lo recuerdo- encogió los hombros mientras reía y estos se separaban rápidamente._

_-¿Con que te gusta abrazar chicos eh?- dijo Mahad tratando de animar el ambiente._

_-Cállate- el tricolor salió de la piscina y se sentó en una silla._

_-Vamos Atem es una broma…- lo miro divertido pero este se limito a contestar -¿Con que no me vas a responder? Bueno veamos quien le habla primero a quien._

_Después el celular de Atem comenzó a sonar pero este ni siquiera se molesto en ver de quien era la llamada._

_-¿No vas a contestar?- pregunto preocupado._

_-Perdiste- respondió sonriendo cerrando los ojos._

_-¡Volvamos a empezar!_

_-No._

_-¡Como quieras!_

_-Iré por unas toallas, no se vayan a besar mientras no estoy- comento Lucrecia mientras se retiraba y dejaba aun mas molestos a los chicos._

_En lo que se alejaba se volvió a escuchar el celular de Atem para minutos después Verónica haría su gran aparición._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Bueno… al menos terminaron bien pero espero que el señorito termine su relación con la señorita Margott porque no me simpatiza del todo- se dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

**En el departamento de los chicos**

Mai y Tea aun seguían sentadas mientras la castaña aun seguía llorando, la rubia no sabia que hacer para alegrarle el día a su amiga pero antes de que actuara una llamada entro a su celular.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Hola enfermera!_

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras borracho,, espera… ¡¿Qué haces borracho?!

_-Le dedique algunos tragos a la botarga satánica del mal._

-¿Qué quieres?

_-¿Puedes venir por mi?_

-No, ¿Dónde esta tu auto?

_-Se fue a dar un paseo, arranco solo… mentira lo perdí._

-Camina.

_-Entonces regresare tarde mami._

-¿Dónde estas?

_-En casa de mi nuevo mejor amigo, guapo e inteligente ¡Honda!_

_-Cállate idiota-_ se escucho una voz en el fondo

-Me agrado, dime la dirección.

_-Vive…vive…en una casa cuadrada con puertas y ventanas._

-¡Idiota!

_-¡Honda! ¡¿Dónde vives?!_

Mai solo escuchaba la voz del chico y rápidamente reconoció la dirección.

-Se donde es, espérame ahí.

Rápidamente colgó y se levanto junto con Tea.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto aun con los ojos llorosos.

-El estúpido de Jonouchi se volvió a emborrachar y ahora tengo que ir por el… oye, lo de la botarga es genial.

-Lose, esa leyenda urbana de la tienda ayuda bastante pero nos matara al saber quien se esconde detrás de esa cabeza de oso.

-Si querida… lo hará- ambas rieron con ganas.

-Ve por el… aquí estaré- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-De acuerdo- rápidamente la rubia tomo sus llaves y se fue corriendo.

Ahora sola, Tea decidió aprovechar la soledad para pensar un poco pero no le sirvió de mucho porque volvió a llorar mientras se encontraba acostada en el sofá. Al pasar la media hora se escucho como la puerta se abría.

-Que bueno que has regresado, te extrañe mucho- le dijo a su amiga.

-¿Acaso me extrañaste? Que linda eres, Quete.

-¡Tu!- se levanto rápidamente y se percato de un Atem mojado -¡¿Que te ocurrio?! ¡Ve a cambiarte mientras yo te preparo un té!- dijo mientras corria hacia el.

-De acuerdo mamá Quete, gracias…- le sonrió pero al ver los ojos de Tea sujeto su muñeca delicadamente -¿Estuviste llorando otra vez?

-Eso no importa… deja te preparo el té.

-Me iré a cambiar y cuando regrese… ¿Podrás contarme por qué?- pregunto mientras la hacia sonrojar.

-Atem, no lo creo necesario…

-Yo también necesito desahogarme y por lo que sospecho tu también estas sufriendo por un amor ¿No es así?

La castaña solo asistió con la cabeza mientras este solo sonrió y la despeinaba.

-¡¿Qué te sucede idiota?!- grito como loca mientras este sonreía.

-Nada, te ves mas linda enojada que llorando… anda ve a preparar dos tazas de café porque no me gusta el té- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se iba a su cuarto riéndose.

Todo era gracioso solo para Atem ya que Tea aun no sabia nada, a él no le gustaba el té pero venia de Londres así que ese era su motivo de risa.

Mientras tanto la castaña se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el café ya que el tricolor acertó, ella también sentía la necesidad de tomarlo. Mientras servía agua en las tazas algo no dejaba de cruzar en su mente… algo que tenia mucho que ver con Atem.

-"¿Un desamor? No puedo creer que me deje llevar por este tonto pero necesito desahogarme y la opinión de un chico que no sea Jonouchi además… él dijo que también esta sufriendo por uno"- pensó mientras sonreía al ver que no era la única, no era la única quien sufría por otro ser humano.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento la demora :c por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me quede sin inspiración D: esto es muy raro en mi espero que me perdonen si a algunos les pareció algo aburrido o extraño el capitulo ya que tarde días o mas bien semanas en hacerlo cuando realmente tardo de uno a tres días en hacer un capitulo, perdónenme. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo y que creen ¡En el próximo conocerán la historia de Atem y Mana como la de Tea y Duke! No estoy segura si le dedico un capitulo a cada pareja o no ya que si son largas respectivas historias :l bueno eso es todo por ahora ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
